All Of Me: Thousands Of Miles
by CookiesForMyTummy
Summary: SEQUEL TO ALL OF ME. Everything seems to be going fine, until Austin disappears off the face of the earth. Even though Ally's not in the condition, to be involved with gangs, nothing's going to stop her from finding Austin. Nothing can keep them apart. She'd go thousands of miles to find him and he'd do the same for her. But, can Ally survive in the gang world, without Austin?
1. Chapter 1

_One Year Later:_

Life was great. Everything was perfect in Ally's eyes. Austin and her have been going strong ever since, well every relationship has its ups and downs, but in theirs, there's more ups then there's downs. Every Saturday was date night and Ally couldn't wait to get home and change, he mentioned this morning that he had a surprise for her and Ally was dumbfounded, she didn't know what it was, but she gathered that was the whole point of a surprise. She also has a surprise for him and she can't wait to tell him. The last surprise he got her was a trip away to Hawaii, they spent a whole week there and Ally was on cloud nine, she never thought this was the path her life was going to take. She'd never envisioned meeting someone like Austin, he was so rough around the edges, but Ally thought everything he did was beautiful.

Ally was so engaged in everything that happened around her. After much persuasion, Austin had let her have another shot at baiting and she's mastered it, though Austin is always very protective if the person she's baiting happens to be a very dangerous person. Ally really enjoyed it, because in a way it made her feel badass, she felt like she was taking down all the bad guys. Ally did understand why Austin was protective, because there was one time where the situation got messy and she ended up in hospital after the man attacked her, Austin didn't let her do anymore baiting for a few months, because he was too scared to let her go off on her own.

Angelica's mom had disappeared off the face of the earth and she's been living with them ever since. Benjy has become her legal guardian and Ally can always see the happiness on his face whenever they're together. Trish and Lisa have been living with them ever since too, Ally and Trish's friendship has grown stronger and she's glad to have her best friend back in her life, it was just like old times. Joshua managed to get a girlfriend, Ally still didn't understand how, his pickup lines are the worst, but she's glad he's happy. Her names Sandy, Ally and Austin have been on a lot of double dates with them and Ally thought she was very nice, but she could be a bit snobby at times.

Ally had become extremely close to Nick, she didn't even know how, they had a lot of things in common and Nick had also become really close with Rufus, they'd become best friends almost instantly. Rufus tended to become very protective of her, whenever they stepped out of the house together, he was sticking to her like glue, she didn't mind it, but there's time where it can get annoying. Dez and Trish hit it off, they were due to go on a second date sometime soon and Ally was very happy for them, she'd never seen Trish smile so much. Elliot, was the only downfall of their happy family, they haven't seen him in three months, he just got up and left, packed his things, took his car and disappeared. Ally had seen it coming, he was falling off the rails way before that, but she missed him, she missed him a lot, she'd appreciate a phone call, but she's never got one.

It had become a tradition to go around Lester and Penny's house every Wednesday for dinner. Ally loved that everyone got along so well. Lester considered Austin as his son and they even welcomed Rufus with open arms. Christina seemed to appear now and then, but she only ever came to see Ally, she tended to come and visit her when she was at the library. Sometimes they'd just sit in silence and not talk, but then there was times when they'd talk for hours on end about life. Ally came to realize that she wasn't that bad, she'd been trying to persuade her to go see Penny, but she said she doesn't mind being alone.

Ally walked inside the diner and she saw Trish sat down in one of the booths, she made her way over and sat down in front of her. Trish was tapping away on her phone and she glanced at her and smiled.

"Hey," She beamed and then she focused her attention back on her phone.

"Something interesting?" Ally mused and Trish nodded her head, still not glancing at her.

"I'm trying to organize everything for tonight-" Trish froze and her gaze snapped towards her. "Did I say tonight, I so meant for Sunday, you know when me and Dez are going out on a date," She let out of laugh, which Ally could tell was fake. She knew Trish was hiding something from her, because she's been acting like this all week and so has everyone else.

"Okay," Ally giggled.

"So, what are you wearing for your date tonight?" Trish asked.

"I'm not sure, but I'm really excited because he said he's got a surprise for me...I've got a surprise for him too!" Ally squeaked and Trish smirked.

"I'm sure your going to love the surprise," She remarked and Ally raised an eyebrow. "I'm not telling you Ally, that's the whole point of a surprise."

"I know," Ally sighed. "I'm just really excited."

"What's your surprise?" Trish asked.

"Well, I'm hoping Austin's going to be happy about it," Ally explained and Trish smiled.

"I'm sure he will be...So, what is it?" Trish pushed and Ally pulled the photo out of her bag and slid it across the table. Trish's eyes widened and a gasp escaped her lips.

...

"Oscar," Angelica gurgled and she rolled around on the floor with him. Ally had been left to watch her as everyone was out of the house. She sighed and dread was crossing her mind, she was scared to tell Austin her surprise, she hoped he'd like it. Ribbon came bouncing over and purred, nudging Ally's hand with her nose. Ally glanced around the bedroom and smiled. She began to remember everything her and Austin had done in here and it brought a blush to her face. She remembered when they'd had sex in the shower and she giggled. That was an experience she'd never forget. "Ally?"

"Yes, sweetie," Ally replied and Angelica got to her feet and walked over, holding out her arms and Ally picked her up, then placed her on her lap.

"Where's my mommy?" She asked and Ally's eyes widened a little bit.

"Well, she's moved away. That's why your staying with us," Ally explained and she frowned.

"I miss my mommy," She hiccupped and Ally stroked her hair.

"I'm sure your mommy misses you too-"

"Find the diamonds!" A voice boomed and Ally jumped. Oscar was straight on his feet and made his way to the door. There was an outbreak of commotion downstairs and she could hear things getting smashed. Ally got up off the bed and Angelica buried her face into her neck.

"Oh god," Ally whispered and she pulled her phone out of her purse and dialed Austin's number.

"Ally, I'm kind of busy right now, can I call you back in a bit," Ally heard the tiredness in his tone.

"There are people in the house. I can hear them smashing things, they keep going on about diamonds," Ally explained.

"Get to the safe room!" He snapped and Ally glanced around the room.

"Where do you keep the gun?" She asked and she began to scan every corner with her eyes.

"Ally, don't even think about going to them, get to the safe room. We're on our way," He stated and she began to rummage through the draws and she pulled out the gun. "Ally!"

"I might be able to stop them," She retorted.

"No! Get in the goddamn safe room!" He yelled. "I'll deal with them, not you!"

"Stop being so over protective," She reminded him and he growled.

"I don't want you to get hurt! I'm not being over protective!" He shouted and she stared down at the gun. "Just go to the safe room."

"Austin-" Gun shots went off downstairs and Oscar began barking and Ally's eyes widened, knowing that he was going to give it away that they were up here.

"Ally! Get in there now!" He yelled through gritted teeth.

"Okay, I'm going-"

"Well, looks like we found something way better than diamonds. You must be Austin's girl," A gruff voice chuckled and Ally bit her lip and she heard Austin's growl down the phone. Angelica sobbed into her neck and Ally hung up the phone and she quickly reached for the gun and turned around to face him, aiming it at his head. The man clearly knew what she was about to do, because he pulled out his instantly. "Now, I don't want to hurt you. I just want to ask some question."

"I don't have to answer your questions," Ally replied and Oscar stood in front of her, growling at the intruder.

"You will. Or the mutt gets it," He lowered his gun towards Oscar and Ally's fingers hovered over the trigger.

"What do you want?" Ally asked and kept her eyes glued on the man.

"Austin's got some diamonds and I want them. I need you to tell me where they are," He explained and Ally had to hold back her smile, when an idea came over her. She nodded her head innocently.

"Just don't hurt my dog and I'll show you where he keeps them," Ally lowered her gun and she placed it on the dresser and the man lowered his and put it in his belt.

"Good choice girl," Ally tightened her hold on Angelica and she continued to cry. "I didn't mean to scare your baby."

"She's not mine," Ally muttered and she walked past the man and she heard his heavy footsteps following her. They walked down the hallway and Ally saw the safe room up ahead. It's doors resembled elevator doors and she saw the handprint scanner next to it. Only the residents of this house were registered on the machine and they were the only one's that could open the door. Ally stopped in front of it and the man gaped at the door.

"This is where he keeps his stuff," Ally lied and the man growled.

"Hurry up then!" He snapped and Ally placed her hand on the scanner and it flashed green and the doors opened. He walked inside and then he realized this was just another room and Ally quickly placed her hand back on the scanner and the doors closed, trapping him inside. He began banging on the metal door and Ally smirked. She just had to take care of the men downstairs. Angelica stopped sobbing and Ally held her tighter.

"Don't worry, everything going to be okay," Ally assured her. She turned around and walked down the hallway. She could still hear the men downstairs, so she returned to the bedroom and grabbed the gun. Ally placed Angelica down and Oscar began to circle around her. His stance turning into protective mode. "Look after her," Ally commanded and Oscar barked. Ally walked out of the bedroom and shut the door behind her. The noises of destruction stopped and the voices of men arguing filled her ears.

"Lets go check upstairs!" The voice yelled.

"No, Sam said to stay down here!" Another voice yelled back.

"I don't care what the dick said, I want them diamonds," The first voice retorted and Ally peaked around the corner and saw them all crowding at the bottom of the staircase. Ally glanced down to see Ribbon rub her side against her ankle. She sashayed down the stairs and the men turned their attention to Ribbon.

"Just some goddamn mutt," The man raised his gun and Ally aimed hers towards him, _hopefully Austin's lessons are going to pay off_. Ally closed one eye and focused on the man's shoulder, she pulled the trigger and the bullet pierced through the mans shoulder. The gun flew out of his hands and Ribbon took off out of the room. Ally hid behind the corner and she heard the men kick off a commotion.

"Go check upstairs!" A voice ordered and Ally's eyes widened. She ran down the hallway and opened the bedroom door. Angelica was still on the floor with Oscar guarding her. Ally picked her up and ran into the bathroom, Oscar squeezed through the gap in the door, then Ally shut it and turned the lock. She slid down the door and bundled Angelica in her arms.

"Ally," Angelica cooed.

"Sh," Ally stroked her hair and Oscar crawled into Ally's lap. She could hear voices and footsteps and she kept squeezing Angelica tight. Maybe, she shouldn't have shot the man, but he was about to shoot Ribbon, and you don't do that to animals, especially to her pets.

...

"You know, I wish you'd listen to me. When I say go to the safe room, I mean go there, not lock yourself in the bathroom," Austin leaned against the wall and he heard the lock turn on the door and Oscar came running out, Angelica came running out, shouting for Benjy and Ally stepped out her head hanging low.

"I'm sorry," She murmured. "I thought I could stop them."

"You did a good job," He said and her face lit up in glee and she smiled up at him.

"Really?" She chirped and he nodded.

"You did excellent, but the next time I say go into the safe room, please will you go in there," He raised an eyebrow and she nodded.

"I'm sorry, I'll listen to you next time," Ally stepped into his embrace and wrapped her arms around his waist.

"Good," He ran a hand through her hair and placed a kiss on her lips. "You know it turns me on when you go against what I say. It gives me a reason to punish you," Ally giggled and she buried her hands into his hair and she crashed her lips against his. Austin nibbled at her bottom lip and she opened her mouth, granting him access. He walked her backwards and they fell onto the bed. She pushed his leather jacket off and tossed it onto the floor, their lips only separating for a few seconds, and Ally crashed her lips against his, dominating them hungrily.

Austin's hands roamed down her back and gripped her ass, she moaned against his lips and continued to caress his tongue with hers. Ally separated her lips from his and began to kiss his jawline and move them down his neck. Austin swiftly rolled her onto her back and he lifted her top up and threw it to the ground. He kissed a trail down her neck and kissed the top of her breasts.

"I'm sorry to break the moment, but some people just tried to rob us," They both separated from one another and glanced over at Dez, who was grinning from his right ear to his left. "We've got rid of the men, but we need to move the diamonds."

"Okay," Austin muttered and he passed Ally her top and he slipped on his. "I'll see you for date night later. I can't wait to give you your surprise," He kissed her on the forehead and left the room. Ally smiled when he left and she couldn't wait for tonight, she couldn't wait for her surprise and she couldn't wait to give him his.

Ally sat down at the table. The life in the restaurant was clanging away around her, she couldn't fight the smile on her face and she played with the necklace Austin had brought her. She was excited for her surprise and she couldn't wait to surprise him. She knew he was going to love it. She took a sip of her water and she glanced around, trying to spot Austin. He was a few minutes late, but Ally didn't mind. He had to deal with what had happened back at the house, so she decided to meet him at the restaurant.

She tapped her heel against the floor and rested her chin in her hands. She was wearing a red dress, which rested above her knee's. Her hair was pinned up in a bun and ringlets of curls fell from it gracefully. She felt a warm bubble of excitement in her stomach, she felt blessed that she'd been given this life, it may have taken a while to get there, but they'd made it. Ally pulled her phone out of her purse and she saw she had three missed calls from Nick. She dialed his number and held her phone to her ear.

"Finally, Ally I've been trying to call your for ages! Austin's had to head to the bar, urgent business, he said he needs to cancel, but he said to meet him there and he'll take you home," Nick explained and Ally sighed.

"Okay," She grumbled, sadness washing over her. She put the phone down and slipped it back in her purse. She stood up and made her way through the buzzing crowds of people. She nodded at the doorman and walked down the concrete stairs. She felt really sad that things weren't going to plan, she wanted the moment to be magical, she wanted him to be ecstatic when she gave him her surprise. She walked down the cold street and she walked down all the back streets, making her way to Austin's bar. She tried to ignore the sadness, but it was too hard to ignore.

...

Ally walked up to Austin's bar and she furrowed her eyebrows in confusion. It was closed, she was sure Nick said he had business to take care of here. She pushed open the door and she paused at the top of the stairs. The bar was empty and not a person was insight, she glanced over at the one way window and she wondered if he was up there. She grabbed onto the railings and made her way down the stairs, the sound of her heels echoed throughout the room. She walked past the bar and through the door, she made her way up the small stairs and stopped outside the door. She couldn't hear any voices and she raised an eyebrow. She turned the door knob and pushed the door open.

She froze in the doorway. The room was lit up with candles and Austin was sat down in the middle of them all. His eyes landed on hers and a sweet smile spread across his face. Pillows and blankets lay around him and he had a fluffy pillow in his lap, his fingers curling around the strands. Ally shut the door behind her and she stepped forward. She glanced around at all the small candlelights and she walked over to him. She sat down on the floor opposite him, she slipped off her heels and placed them next to her and she put her purse down next to them. She gazed into Austin's eyes and she bit her bottom lip.

"Hi," She whispered and a smile broke out onto her face.

"Hi princess," He removed the pillow from his lap and placed it down next to him. He reached out and grabbed her hands, he began to stroke them with his thumbs. "You look beautiful."

"Thank you," Ally blushed and Austin tucked a stray strand of her hair, behind her ear.

"I love you Ally. It's crazy because I don't even know when you became so important to me. It's like watching a snowstorm. You see the flakes falling, but you don't realize how they're adding up. Then suddenly, your whole lawn is covered. All these little things have added up, and you're my snowstorm, baby. You're my sun, my moon. You're my words, you're my tune. My earth, my sky, my sea. You're everything to me. You're my light in the darkness. You're my peace and happiness. My hope, my forever love. You couldn't do anything wrong in my eyes, you're the definition of perfection. I'd die for you Ally. You're my world and nothing can keep me away from you, wherever you go I'll be there with you, nothing's going to change that. You could ditch me right now and leave, but not for a single moment will I stop loving you. I never once thought I'd feel this way about someone and especially towards a girl like you, so sweet, so beautiful and a woman who deserves so much better than a guy like me, but I'm not complaining because I asked god for an angel and he gave me you. That's how much I love you Ally."

Ally felt a tear fall down her face and she squeezed his hands tight, releasing a staggering breath. The warm tears stung at her eyes and she laughed sheepishly. Never once, looking away from Austin's eyes. Her heart felt like it was about to burst out of her chest and she could hear it beating. She'd never heard such kind words before, this was the butterfly feeling she'd always dreamed of.

"Austin I love you too...Who am I kidding, I'm well a truly, head over heels in love with you. Around two and a half years ago, I was just sat in a library going around my normal life and then you came along and I never thought the words would ever leave my mouth, but I'm glad you held me hostage, because I would never have had the chance to meet you. I always thought I'd be alone forever and that I'll never meet the guy of my dreams, but I did, I met you and you've got to understand that I feel like I don't deserve you. I mean look at me, when I'm wrapped up in your world, I stand out like neon in black. I always get targeted by people, but I know that you'll always come and save me, just like I would too. I love you so much that it hurts."

"Well, I'm glad we're on the same page," He chuckled and Ally sniffled.

"Yeah, me too. Now, you've turned me into a blubbering mess," She giggled and Austin let go of her hands and wiped the tears away from her face.

"You still look beautiful," He whispered and she laced her hands around his wrists.

"You're making my heart beat so fast," She guided his hand to her heart and he smiled, gazing into her big brown eyes.

"I do tend to have that effect on people," He joked and Ally chuckled. Austin placed his hands on her hips and he urged her closer and she sat in his lap, wrapping her legs around his waist. He placed feathered kiss on her face and he paused only a centimeter away from her soft lips. "I love you, princess."

"I love you too," She closed the gap between them and kissed him gently. She began to stroke the back of his neck and she opened her mouth letting his tongue slip inside her mouth. Her fingertips soon found comfort in the familiar home of his hair and their lips moved together in sync. He wrapped his arms around her, pulling her body closer to his in need.

"Marry me," He whispered against her lips and Ally froze, her gazing burning into his. She blinked. _Did he just...He did...He defiantly said it. _She continued to stare at him, her mouth opening and closing, but no words managed to come out. She couldn't believe it. Then she remembered what was in her purse and it seemed like this was the perfect thing to happen, before she told him. "Say something."

"Austin...Yes, yes of course I will," She cried out and she hugged him, burying her face into his neck.

"I thought you were going to say no for a second," He sighed in relief and Ally chuckled.

"I could never say no," She chirped and she planted a kiss on his lips. Austin pulled out a small box from his pocket and opened it up, revealing a diamond ring. Ally beamed up at him, unable to stop smiling. He placed the ring on her finger and Ally hugged him tight and then pulled away gazing into his eyes.

Austin placed a kiss on her shoulder and he pushed her hair off her shoulder and kissed a trail up her neck and along her jawline. He paused for a second and then he kissed her passionately on the lips. Ally snaked her arms around his neck, and he stroked her curves. His fingers found the zipper of her dress and he slowly pulled it down, he pushed her straps down her shoulders. He rolled her over, so he was on top of her.

Ally pushed his leather jacket off and tossed it to the ground. She curled her fingers around the bottom of his top and she eased it off him. He separated their lips and he smiled at her. She rested her hands against his chest and smiled back at him.

"You're so beautiful," He hummed and she blushed under his gaze. He pulled her dress off her and gazed down at her milky skin. She was wearing a black lace bra and black lacey panties.

Austin kissed a wet trail down her neck and he undid her bra and flung it away. He latched his mouth around her nipple, flicking his tongue and nibble it. He massaged her other breast and her back arched. She bit down on her lip as pleasure began to ride through her body.

"Austin," She moaned and she buried her hands into his hair.

Austin began to kiss a new trail down her cleavage and along the flat of her stomach. Her body arched against his mouth and she buried her head into the cushions and blankets. He pulled her panties down her long legs and he returned to kiss a wet trail. He slipped his finger between her folds and felt her wetness.

"You wet for me already, baby," He mused and Ally moaned, her eyes fluttering closed.

Austin pushed a finger inside of her and he brought his tongue against her folds, he flicked his tongue against her clit and Ally moaned out his name. He brought his other hand up towards her breasts and he began to stroke his thumb over he nipple and then he pinched it.

He put another finger inside of her and Ally's fingers curled around the blankets. He picked up the pace of his tongue against her clit and Ally felt herself getting closer to the edge. Austin felt her tighten around her and he quickened his pace.

"Mm, Austin," She groaned. Austin smirked and pulled his fingers out of her and Ally almost screamed at him. He hovered over her face and kissed her.

Their bodies molded against one another. Ally felt her body temperature rise rapidly, she dug her fingers into the skin of his shoulder. She separated their lips and kissed his neck, her eyes fluttered over to her purse and she smiled. She knew all of her worries were gone now, everything was going to be okay.

Ally's hands went down to his belt and she undid it, pushing his pants down and Austin removed his boxers. Ally pushed on his shoulder and rolled him onto his back and she straddled his lap. She intertwined theirs hands and placed a feathered kiss to his lips and then she sunk down onto him.

Ally threw her head back and squeezed his hands tight. She began to set her own pace, letting Austin know she was controlling this. He let out a groan and he stared at the beautiful sight before him. Everything was beautiful about her and he was glad he'd found her, he was glad they'd worked through everything to be together and now she was going to become his wife, this night couldn't get any better for him. He was finally happy.

Ally let go of his hands and lent forward, resting her hands either side of his head and she quickened the speed. Austin gripped onto her hips and began to move with her. Ally crashed her lips against his, it was rough and sloppy, yet perfect at the same time.

Ally's breathing hitch at the back of her throat and her hot breath plastered Austin's lips. Her arms gave out on her and she collapsed onto his chest, burying her face into his neck. Austin took over and Ally bit down on his neck.

"Austin," She muffled out a cry of pleasure and she tightened around him. She felt herself reaching her peak and she let herself go around him. Her bones felt weak, but Austin carried on until he reached his and he soon released himself inside of her. Ally licked her dry lips and placed a kiss to his chest.

Austin was panting and he pulled himself out of her. He grabbed one of the blankets and pulled it over them. Ally snuggled into his side and her hair rested on his chest. Austin began to stroke her brown locks and he pressed a kiss to her hair. Ally ran her fingers up and down his chest and listened to his heartbeat.

She glanced at the ring on her finger and she smiled. She turned her head, so she could look up at him. He smiled down at her and she glanced at her purse.

"Austin, I love you," She whispered and he ran a hand through her hair.

"I know, I love you too," He whispered back and he kissed her softly.

"I have a surprise for you," She reached over him and grabbed her purse. She glanced back at him. "Close your eyes," She instructed and he obeyed. She pulled out the photo and she placed it in his hand. "Okay, open."

Austin's eyes slowly opened and she bit her bottom lip. His eyes widened and he started down at the thing in his hand. His grip tightened around her and he glanced into her eyes.

"Say something," Ally squeaked and a huge grin broke out on his face.

"I can't believe it...You're pregnant."

* * *

><p><strong>AN: I'm back! Sorry it took so long, I've just been very busy and kind of hung up on my other story, but don't worry I don't abandon my stories. So, I hope you like this nice lovie dovie chapter, cherish it, because there won't be a nice fluffy chapter like this any time soon, because in other words 'shits about to go down,' I love writing drama and action, even though Ally's pregnant, it's not going to stop things getting messy in the gang world. Action will defiantly kick-start next chapter. The next one won't be up till net weekend, or if I've got the time there may be one in the week, but I'm not promising anything. Now, please review, I can't wait to know what you think. You guys were so amazing when you reviewed for my last story and I'd love to know what you think.<br>**

**Love you guys! :)**

**Perfect Two- Auburn.**

**CookiesForMyTummy,x**


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2: Childcatcher.

_Three Months Later:_

Ally sat down on the staircase. Her knees bouncing up and down in anticipation. He'd been gone for twenty-six hours, he was only meant to be gone for three hours. Ally had a sickening feeling in her gut. She knew something was wrong. She placed a hand on her stomach. It was slightly rounded, but not obvious that she was pregnant, unless she wore a tight vest top. Everyone had loved the idea and they had a little party. Ally had never seen Austin so happy and she'd never felt so happy herself.

She messed with the ring on her finger and she kept going through every bad scenario in her head. Ally pulled out the piece of paper from her pocket. This morning a letter had come for her..._A death threat. _She was terrified, she wanted Austin here to tell her everything was going to be okay. The note read:

_So, I hear your pregnant. Son or daughter, I'm gonna' have it._

_You think Austin's going to be able to save you...I would've gutted him before you could even scream for his help. As for you, you're only useful for the birth, after that I may just kill you, or you can be my toy. _

_C.C._

Ally was trying to figure out who 'C.C' was, but she didn't have the faintest idea. Everyone had tried to tell her that he'll be back any minute, but minutes soon turned into hours and hours turned into a day. She couldn't lose him, not now.

Oscar came running up the stairs to her and he climbed into her lap. Ally lightly patted his head, but she never broke eye contact with the door. She wanted it to open and Austin to walk through and say "surprise", but she doubted that, that was going to happen. She let out a frustrated sigh and tried to look away from the door, but she couldn't.

The ring on her finger felt like it was burning. They'd made plans for a wedding, they were going to have it on Christmas Eve, which was in six months. Trish was to be her maid of honor and Dez was Austin's best man. Trish and her had browsed for the perfect dress, but Ally was yet to find one and there was a sinking feeling in her stomach..._was there going to be a wedding? _

Ally shook her head, cursing at herself. She felt like she was thinking about it too much, she hoped he'd just walk in, but that thought was fading fast.

"We've decided to go to the bar, we're going to see if he's there," Dez said. Ally looked over her shoulder and he was walking down the stairs, he paused next to her and held out his hand. Ally took it and she slipped Oscar off her lap and got up. "I bet we'll get there and he'll be a drunken mess on the floor."

"I hope so," Ally replied and Dez flashed her an assuring smile, and gave her hand a small squeeze.

"You ready?" Nick walked out of the living room, followed by Benjy, Joshua and Rufus.

"Yeah," Ally whispered and she walked down the stairs. Rufus wrapped his arm around her shoulder and pulled her firmly into his side. She flashed him a smile and they all walked outside. Nick got into the driver's seat and Benjy got into the passenger seat. Ally, Dez, Rufus and Joshua slipped into the backseat. Ally kept herself attached to Rufus's side and he laced his fingers through hers. He kissed her forehead and she smiled.

"He'll be fine," Rufus whispered.

...

They pulled up outside and Ally saw the lights were on. A flicker of hope appeared on her face, and she stepped out of the car. Nick locked it up and Dez pushed open the door. Ally stayed at the back, gripping onto Rufus's hand. They walked down the corridor and to Ally it seemed to be never-ending. That was until they all froze in front of her and she walked into Nick's back. Rufus let go of her hand and Nick immediately turned around to face her, by the hard expression on his face, Ally knew something was wrong.

"Ally just stay back-"

"Move!" She snapped and she pushed him out the way and she pushed through everyone else. She froze at the top of the stairs.

Blood...Blood was everywhere. The tables were broken and the chairs were shattered. All the glass bottles behind the bar were smashed to pieces. Ally felt a wave of nausea wash over her and she placed a hand on her stomach. She grabbed a hold of the banister, Joshua stepped forward and placed a hand on her arm.

"Austin!" Ally called out and she pushed Joshua off her and she staggered down the stairs, her legs feeling like jelly. She resisted the urge to throw up at the sight of blood, knowing that it could be Austin's. They all followed after her and Rufus walked ahead, making his way through the door by the bar and up the stairs. Ally made her way up, each step matching her heartbeat. She followed Rufus into the private room and her eyes grew wider. He wasn't there, but to make the situation a whole lot worse, the whole room was trashed and two huge letters were spray painted in red on the opposite wall.

"C.C," Ally gasped and the letter felt like it was burning a hole in her pocket. "Austin..." Ally cried and she held her hand to her mouth, trying to hold back her sobs. Rufus walked over and pulled her into his arms. He casted a worried glance at Benjy, Dez, Nick and Joshua and they both matched his expression.

Ally pulled the note out of her pocket and a single tear fell onto it. She walked over to Dez and handed it to him.

"This was sent to me earlier...I was gonna' wait till Austin gets back, but..." Ally couldn't even finish her sentence. She played with the ring on her finger and returned to Rufus's embrace.

"Whose C.C?" Nick wondered and he took the note from Dez. "Why didn't you say something earlier?"

"Because, I wanted Austin to know. He's the father of my baby and he deserved to know that someone was threatening the baby's safety. So, no I decided not to tell you, I decided to wait for him to come back, but he's gone!" Ally spat and her hands began to shake. "I-I'm sorry."

"Its okay," Nick replied and he passed the note to Benjy.

"We need to find out who C.C is," Rufus stated and they all nodded. "We need to find someone who knows how to track people."

"I know someone," Ally pushed herself away from Rufus and she pulled her phone out of her back pocket. She scrolled down her contacts and eventually she found the person she was looking for. Ally held the phone to her ear.

"Hello?"

"Christina," Ally sighed.

"What's wrong?"

"I-I need your help, can you come down to the bar, please its important," She whimpered.

"Okay. I'm on my way," Ally hung up and slipped her phone back into her pocket.

"Why did you call her?" Joshua pushed.

"She's a hit woman. She can track people," Ally replied.

"She doesn't like Austin, why would she help?" Joshua questioned.

"She's my friend...She'll help me," Benjy walked to the bar and picked up one of the stools, he gestured for her to sit down, so she did. He grabbed a bottle of water, then placed it in front of her.

"Drink," He ordered and she obeyed. "You need to stop stressing. It's bad for the baby, we'll find him."

"O-Okay," She stammered.

"He said he was only doing a normal meeting with a few of his regulars. He was dealing them some weapons," Nick explained and Ally's hands tightened around the bottle. _How could he be stupid enough to trust those people with weapons_.

"What if those people took him," Ally spoke through gritted teeth. "What if they used the weapons against him."

"This people are loyal customers, they're friends of his. They wouldn't hurt him, nor would they send you threats. This isn't anything to do with them...Clearly, we've got a much bigger group on our hands."

"He's not a group. He's a one-man show," Christina stood in the doorway, staring at the writing on the wall. Her eyes were wide and she observed the scene.

"You know who it is?" Ally asked.

"Yeah...I'm sorry Ally, but the likelihood of finding him isn't good. No one's ever survived the Childcatcher...No one."

...

Ally collapsed onto her bed, curling herself up in a ball, her sobs making her shoulders shudder. She was scared, sad, every horrible emotion you could possibly be feeling right now, she was feeling. Christina's words were ringing throughout her head. She was never going to see him again, he was never going to see their baby and they were never going to get married. She just wanted to know that he was okay, that he was safe, but Christina had already said that no one survives the Childcatcher. A name like that would've made her laugh, but the sickening reason for his name made the situation ten times worse.

Christina had told her he would take children from their beds, kill them and completely mutilate their bodies. He'd take adults and set them impossible tasks, which would kill them in the end. He was a mastermind at his game and people feared him. Ally placed a hand on her stomach and a sob escaped her lips. He wasn't going to take her baby, she'd happily mutilate his body, before he even lay a finger on their baby.

Ally believed he was still out there, he had to be out there. Nothing could kill him. He'd fight to come back to her. He had to, because Ally isn't sure what she'd do without him. She needs him here to protect her from danger. She couldn't survive the gang world alone, not without him.

Maybe crying was a bad thing, maybe she was worrying about nothing. He's a fighter and he'll be back. He might need her help. Maybe, she needs to step up and take charge, form a big search party to find him. Ally knew that there were a lot of people willing to help her, she knew that a lot of other gangs would help her. Most of the gangs were loyal to him, they couldn't refuse her plea.

Oscar jumped up onto the bed and Ribbon followed his lead. She reached out and patted them both on the head. Her tears tasted salty in her mouth and she bundled both of them into her arms and kissed them. It was times like this, that she wished they could both talk. They were like her best friends, and she wanted to be able to get everything off her chest and hear their advice afterwards.

"He can't be gone. I need him. I need to hear his voice, I already miss his sarcastic tone and I miss the way he always protects me. Maybe, maybe just once things will get better. He needs to be here, he needs to help me through my pregnancy...We're meant to be getting married on Christmas Eve, w-what if he's not back for then...I can't lose him. I-I j-just can't! He can't be dead...H-He can't leave me alone. I love him to much, I can't find someone else...H-He saved me from the hell hole I was in and I-I helped him out of his, losing him would be like losing my heart."

Ally sobbed and cried. She grabbed the necklace with her name on it and she kissed it. Oscar began barking and he ran off the bed, then began scratching at the door. Ally ushered Ribbon off her lap and she opened the door. Angelica came racing down the corridor in floods of tears. She jumped into Ally's arms and buried her face into her neck.

"What's wrong?" Ally asked.

Gun shots echoed throughout the house. Ally jumped back into the room and slammed the door shut behind her.

"Uncle Benjy...B-Bad m-men," She sobbed and Ally raced over to the draws and pulled out Austin's gun.

"_When I say go to the safe room. I mean go to the safe room,_" Austin's words rung throughout her mind and she bit her bottom lip. She clicked her tongue as a gesture for Ribbon and Oscar to follow. They both appeared at her side and she opened the door. Trish was standing in the hallway, her eyes wide. She looked over at her and ran over.

"What's going on?" She asked. Ally passed Angelica to her.

"Go to the safe room," Ally demanded.

"You're coming with me...Don't even think about going downstairs!" Trish snapped as they walked down the corridor. The house had fallen into a deathly silence and when they came to the staircase, they were met by an empty sight.

"I'm just going to check," Ally ushered her towards the safe room.

"If you're not back in five minutes, I'm coming after you," Trish replied and she placed her hand on the scanner, then walked inside. Ally watched the doors shut and she made her way down the stairs.

It was quiet, too quiet. She pushed open the kitchen door, but no one was inside. She backed away and walked over to the lounge. She pushed the door open a fraction, but still there was no one there. She wandered to the center of the room, her eyes scanning the balcony.

"Guys!" She called out and she looked around frantically. The sound of a door creaking made Ally's grip tighten on her gun. She looked up at the balcony and a man stepped out of one of the rooms. A smile was plastered on his face and he was holding a shotgun, bigger and better than hers.

"Princess," He winked at her. "Drop to your knees and put your hands behind your head. I promise I won't shoot," Ally eyed him carefully and then another door opened, followed by another and so on. Around ten men were on the balcony, guns aimed at her. She dropped her gun and lowered herself onto her knees, slowly placing her hands behind her head. She kept looking around for any sign of the guys, but she couldn't see anything.

A strong hand grabbed her wrists, pulling them behind her back and wrapped rope around them. She winced at the uncomfortable angle she had been placed in. She glanced at the man who called her 'princess'. He was smiling down at her, never moving his gun away from her. She released a staggering breath.

"What do you want?" She asked.

"Where is he?" He replied.

"Who?"

"Austin," He retorted and Ally shrugged her shoulders.

"He's gone...I don't know where," She pushed away the tears, which were stinging her eyes.

"What do you mean gone? You better not be lying to me. I don't want to hurt a pregnant lady!" He snapped.

"I'm not lying. He was taken...By someone who calls himself the Childcatcher," He whistled in response to her answer and she glared at him.

"Good luck finding him...No one survives him. No one," He replied flatly and Ally cringed.

"So, I've been told," She murmured.

"Well, I guess you might as well tell us where the diamonds are," He raised an eyebrow at her and she rolled her eyes. _Why couldn't he keep rabbits, not goddamn diamonds! _

"I don't know where he keeps them...Where are my friends?"

"They'll be fine. Just gave them something to make them sleep for a while."

"I can't help you out. I'm telling you exactly what I told the last lot three months ago, I don't know where he keeps the diamonds!" She snapped and he chuckled.

"I thought you were his girl...I thought he told you everything?" He questioned and she began to wiggle her hands out of the ropes and they fell to the ground behind her.

"What the fuck is going on here?" Ally felt a draft from where the front door had been opened. She looked over her shoulder and saw Elliot standing there. He quickly pulled his gun from his belt and aimed it at the man she'd been talking to. "Lower your weapons."

"I want the diamonds!" He yelled.

"I don't know where they are!" Ally yelled, growing annoyed with the whole situation. "Just leave! Can't you see I'm going through enough stress. Austin's gone!"

"I don't care!" He spat back.

"Yeah, well you lot can go look for them yourself! I don't care if you find them or you don't!" She got to her feet and picked up her gun. "Now, if you don't mind. I need to go find my fiancée."

Ally stormed past Elliot, making sure to barge into his shoulder as she past, letting out her frustration towards him. She stepped outside and made her way over to her car. She pulled out her keys and got into the driver's seat. The passenger door opened and Elliot got into the seat.

"Get out!" She yelled, smacking her hands against the wheel.

"You're not going to look for him."

"Excuse me!?"

"You're pregnant-"

"No shit, now get your ass out of my car!" She yelled.

"Ally, I know where he is," Ally froze and she stared at him.

"Where?"

"He's in China."

"CHINA!" She shrieked. "We need to go and save him!"

"You can't he's under the control of the Childcatcher. He's gone for good."

"He's not gone for good, he's in China."

"You don't understand do you. You don't understand at all," Elliot shook his head and Ally's grip tightened on the wheel.

"Tell me," She said through gritted teeth.

"The Childcatcher plays games. He's playing a game with you right now. If you go and get him, he'll kill him. You have to wait..."

"Wait for what?"

"Until you're given the rules," He replied.

"He's going to kill him, isn't he?" Ally sobbed.

"You just need to wait for the Childcatcher to get in touch with you."

"I can't wait...I'm carrying his baby, I need him here with me," She cried.

"Yeah, well I told Austin not to get involved with him," He sighed.

"What do you mean?" She asked.

"Austin asked him to smuggle some drugs to another country. The Childcatcher got a young boy to do it and he got caught, but the police can never usually track his victims back to him, but this time they did and his base was attacked. He blamed Austin for it and he's been out to get him for a while. That's why I left...He's a very dangerous man. I'm sorry that you had to get involved, but there's not going back now. He's gone."

"But...Y-You said I have to wait for the rules...There must be a way to get him b-back," She whimpered and he reached out to place a hand on her shoulder, but she moved away from him. "Don't touch me."

"Ally, I'm sorry, but you either wait for the rules and go along with the game, which will probably get you killed, or you move on."

"Move on!" She spat. "I love him. I'm not moving on."

"Then, you'll die and your baby will never be born...Well, it probably will be born, but the Childcatcher will take it...That's what he's famous for, that's why he was given the name."

"I can't move on...I need to find him," She cried, resting her head against the wheel. "He'd do the same for me...He'd come and find me."

"Maybe this is a sign to move on-" Without even thinking Ally swung her hand towards his face and smacked him hard across the face.

"Go back to what ever hole you crawled out of! You've been gone for months, we've all moved on and become a family! How dare you think you have the right to come here and stick your nose in our business. Austin's my fiancée, not you. I'd except this crap from him, if it was you that had been taken and I'd listen to him, because I love him and respect his opinion, but you lost any type of love I had towards you when you left. So, get your ass out of my car!"

"Dick!" The front door flung open and one of the gunmen were pushed to the gravel drive. Rufus towered of him and punched him in the face. Rufus was stumbling a little. The drug the man had given them must've warn off. More of the men were pushed out the door and Dez, Nick, Joshua, Benjy and Christina came running out the door, beating their ass's to the ground. Ally got out the door and ran over.

"Ally?" Rufus said, looking over at her with a confused expression.

"Where's Angelica?" Benjy asked.

"Get your ass's out of here!" Nick yelled and they all got to their feet and ran down the drive. Their leader, which had questioned her inside, winked at her, then followed after his men.

"Angelica's in the safe room with Trish," Ally explained and she wiped her tear-stained cheeks. She heard the car door slam shut and she looked over her shoulder to see Elliot standing there.

"Elliot," Joshua gasped. Rufus looked over at Ally and saw the cold expression on her face and when Elliot advanced towards her, he was by her side, placing a protective arm around her.

"Stay the fuck back," Rufus growled.

"Ally just listen to me-"

"I think you've said enough," She sighed. "Elliot, just go. You're no longer welcome here."

"You're not incharge-"

"Well, Austin's not here!" She screamed. "Now, leave!"

"Elliot, I think you should just go," Dez said and Elliot nodded his head, then turned on his heel and left.

"He said Austin's in China...He said I have to wait till I receive the rules from the Childcatcher, or move on," Ally explained.

"Ally," Christina stepped forward. "We're going to get them rules and then we're going to play this motherfucker' at his own game."

...

Ally looked at her reflection in the mirror. She was wearing one of Austin's shirts. It was pure black and rested just above her knees. Her hair was wet and tied back in a messy bun. She sat down on the fluffy carpet and continued to look at herself. Oscar came along with Ribbon and sat in front of her.

Scared was an understatement. It was usually her that landed knee-deep in shit, not him. He was always her knight in shinning amour, that swooped in to rescue her. It was rarely the other way around, but when it was it was only minor situations, but this was worse than any situation she'd been in before.

She just wanted to feel his touch on her skin. She just wanted to hear his husky voice in her ear. She just wanted him to feel his lips on her mouth. She just wanted him home, where he belonged.

Ally's cheeks were red and her eyes were blood-shot. She nuzzled her nose into Austin's shirt, inhaling his scent. She caught sight of the photograph on the bedside table in the mirror. She looked over her shoulder and crawled over, taking it from its designated spot. It was a photo of them two. Austin's arms were wrapped around her waist and his face was nuzzled into her neck. She was laughing her face off, whilst Benjy had been taken to the ground by Joshua. It was taken at Lester and Penny's barbecue on the 4th of July.

That day was full of laughter. Her and Nick had been playing a game of never have I ever, which resulted in them getting really drunk. Benjy and Joshua kept tackling each other to the ground. Dez and Trish sat right by the fire, laughing away with one another. She remembered the feeling of family that came from that night, by the end of the night Angelica was curled up in Benjy's arms. Rufus was passed out on the decking and Ally was wrapped up in her own little love bubble with Austin. It was the most perfect night. She'd never forget it.

She brushed her fingertips against Austin's face. A tear fell and landed on the slate of glass. She bit her bottom lip and leaned her head back against the bed.

"Why'd you have to go? You were the only thing keeping me from going insane and now your gone. If what everyone's saying is true, that I'm never going to find you again...I'm not sure what to do. I can't raise this baby alone, I need you...God, I need you so much Austin. You can't leave me here alone like this. I hate that if it was me, you'd be tearing places apart just to find me...b-but here I am crying in our bedroom, helpless...I don't know what to do, you always know how to save me, but I don't know how to save you...Does that make me a bad person. I want to be tearing places down to find you, b-but I can't...I'm to weak, I'm not strong, I'm not brave...I'm not you. I wish I was, but I'm not and now you're gone and there's nothing I can do...you're gone. B-But, I'm glad...I'm glad you asked me to marry you, because at least I know you loved me...and at least you know that I love you...so much...I love you so so so so much Austin and if I'm never going to see you again, then you need to know that, because I'm going to do something...I'm going to find a way to find you...I just need you to hang in there for me, because...baby, I'm coming for you and there's nowhere this man can take you that I won't follow you too."

* * *

><p><strong>AN: Hi! Wow, the response for the first chapter was impressive. You guys are amazing! Now, there's a lot of emotion in this chapter and this is just to kick things off...Things will get worse, but...I love drama! I hope you like this chapter and if you want to see more of Elliot, then we will be...soon ;) Also, the leader of the group in this chapter, will become important in the search for Austin, but his identity will be kept a secret until he's next seen. Ally's also going to have a lot more shit to go through. I mean this chapter is just her emotion a few hours after they found out he was gone, but once she realizes he's actually gone and he's not just going to walk through the front door...She's going to be a wreck. Anyway, no more spoilers :) <strong>

**Please review this chapter. I can't thank you guys enough for your reviews for last chapter. You guys rule!  
><strong>

**CookiesForMyTummy,x  
><strong>


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter Three: Who's next?

Nick and Rufus sat down on the couch. Their eyes scanned over to Ally. Her face was pale and her eyes were bloodshot. Oscar sat in her lap and she carelessly stroked his head, she didn't look like she had any control over her movements. She stared contently at the burning fire, not even a sound good pull her out of the trance. It had been a week since Austin had disappeared.

Nick glanced at Rufus and saw he was holding a worried expression on his face, Nick couldn't blame him. He'd heard Ally cry herself to sleep and then Rufus would go in and comfort her, only to come out looking a mess himself. He said that she wouldn't let him near her and all he wanted to do was hug her.

They'd all be searching for Austin. They'd contacted everyone they knew, but they always came up empty-handed. They haven't received any rules from the Childcatcher and that seemed to make things worse, because if there was no rules, then that meant he was dead.

Ally shifted in the armchair and it caught the attention of Rufus and Nick. She ushered Oscar off her lap and she got to her feet. She was wearing a blue shirt of Austin's and her hair rested in messy curls on her shoulders. She walked out of the lounge, her bare feet hitting the marble floor. The light from the chandelier, blurred her vision. She ghostly scanned her surroundings, then ascended up the stairs. Her feet coiled inwards and she froze on the stairs. A chill shot down her spine and she heard the front door slam shut.

"Ally," Penny said. Ally looked over her shoulder. "Honey, come here," She held out her arms and Ally ran down the stairs and into her arms. This had been a repeated process all week. Her mom would turn up and hold her in her arms, until Ally managed to control her emotions.

"Let's go upstairs," Penny whispered and she grabbed Ally's hand, then guided her up the stairs and down the hallway towards her bedroom. Ally pushed open the door and then walked over to her bed. She sat down and Penny grabbed her hand.

"It's all my fault," Ally cried and Penny shook her head.

"How many times do I have to tell you Ally, it's not your fault. He'll be fine, you need to focus on finding him, I know you're upset that he's gone, but it's not good for the baby," Penny explained.

"I don't know how to find him. He was always good at that," She wiped her tears from her cheeks and sniffled.

"You'll find him. I know you Ally, you're very determined," She stroked her hair and Ally sighed.

"I'm losing faith in finding him already and if it was me that was missing, he'd have found me by now and never have given up hope," She said and Penny shook her head.

"Ally, stop it. Stop bringing yourself down like that," Penny shook her and Ally stared at her. "Now, I want you to get in the shower, wash away all that doubt and then get your ass downstairs and start doing all you can to find him!" Ally stared at Penny in amazement. She nodded her head, knowing that she was speaking truth. She got to her feet and wandered over to the bathroom. "I'll wait downstairs."

...

Ally braided her hair to the side, leaving it dry. She slipped on a white vest-top and a knitted cardigan and paired it with a dark pair of jeans, she slipped on some fluffy sock and slipped them into some combat boots. Oscar stood by her feet and Ribbon was curled up on the bed, her tail waving in the air. She nodded her head and rested her hands by her side.

"I'm going to find him," She assured herself. "No one's going to get in the way of that except for you."

Ally walked out of her bedroom and made her way down the hallway. She could hear voices coming from downstairs, so she walked down and went into the kitchen and Joshua, Benjy and Angelica were there. They looked over and smiled at her.

"How you feeling?" Benjy asked.

"I'm fine. Is Christina around?" Ally asked politely and Benjy looked taken aback for a second.

"S-She's in the library?" He said, unsure of her tone.

"Benjy I'm fine," She repeated and he nodded. She turned on her heel and walked past the stairs and down the corridor. She could hear Christina's voice loudly cursing and Ally pushed open the library door. She was sat at the desk angrily shouting at the computer screen. She looked over and she shut up.

"Hi, you okay?" Ally nodded and Christina smiled. "Pull up a chair, I've got some good news."

"You have?" Ally pulled up a chair and she saw the picture on the screen. "Austin?" It was a photo of Austin. It was him in a crowd of people, carrying a black briefcase. He was wearing blacked out shades, surrounded by signs, written in Chinese.

"This was taken from a security camera, yesterday morning. He's alive," She smiled.

"He's alive," She whispered.

"I have a plan."

"Okay."

"In about five minutes, around ten gangs are coming over. They're all going to help with finding him, they're all trustworthy people and they owe this to Austin," Christina explained.

"Isn't it dangerous getting all them people involved?"

"Yes, but Ally your pregnant and you can't do it alone, you need all the help you can get. These people will protect you," Christina placed a hand on her shoulder. "We have a good shot at finding him with their help."

"Okay," Ally nodded and on que the doorbell rang.

"Go and greet them. They'll listen to you," Christina assured and Ally got to her feet.

"Will you come with me, please?" She asked and Christina shut the laptop and Ally walked off, with her following her tail. They walked out by the staircase and she saw Benjy stood in front of a big crowd of men. He looked over his shoulder at her and she smiled.

"Care to explain?" He raised an eyebrow and she sighed.

"They're here to help find Austin," Christina spoke and she ushered Ally up the stairs and they stopped halfway. Christina held her fingers to her lips and whistled, bringing the rowdy crowd to silence. She nudged Ally a little and gestured to the crowd.

"Thank you for coming," Ally said and she rubbed the back of her neck. "I know you've all heard about Austin's disappearance and I need your help."

"But it was the Childcatcher that took him," A voice in the crowd voiced and Ally sighed.

"I know, I know what you're all thinking, that he's never coming back, but he is. We've got a picture of him from a security camera from China. It was taken yesterday, which means he's alive."

"It means he was alive yesterday," A man with brown hair step forward. He had a strong build and he looked around thirty-five. Ally stepped down one step and she tilted her head to the side slightly.

"Your right it does, but I'm telling you now, he's alive," She mocked him and he smirked at her. "What's your name?"

"Wayne," He retorted.

"Well, Wayne thanks for sharing your opinion, but I need your help with finding Austin," She looked at the whole crowd. "I need all of you to help me. It's not a case of 'we'll never find him', it's a case of returning a favor. I'm sure at one point Austin has helped you out, so now is the time to return the favor. You may not get along with him, but I need him back. I'm carrying his baby and I don't want him to die, I don't want my baby to grow up without a dad."

"We'll help," Another man stepped forward he had grey hair and looked around fifty. He was wearing a black bandanna in his hair and a leather jacket. Everyone around him nodded their heads and Ally smiled. "I'm Rider."

"Thank you Rider," She beamed at him and her eyes fell to Wayne. He was smirking at her and he nodded his head.

"So, where do we start?" Wayne asked and Ally looked at Christina.

"If you'd all like to step outside. We can get started."

...

Ally stood next to the black truck. Her head was pounding like a drum. She stared at Christina, watching her dictate the men crowding around her. She was pointing at a map and her eyebrows kept raising and her lips rested in a thin line. It was obvious that Christina had thought deeply into the plan. The other men were all by cars and trucks, being told what to do by Benjy, Nick, Joshua, Rufus and Dez after Christina had explained everything. They all had their own little group to lead. She could see Trish standing right next to Dez and she sent a smile over to her, which she returned.

This plan seemed to be going in one ear and out the other. Christina's group, which she was apart of, were heading downtown to find one of the Childcatcher's men. Apparently he's a dangerous man and they have to take serious precautions, like making sure she stayed outside the building and well away from the actually plan. She understood that they were just trying to keep her safe, but she wanted to help. She wanted to feel like she was doing something to help Austin.

Wayne leaned against the bonnet of the truck and he winked at her. He had a smug smile on his lips and she rolled her eyes. He shrugged his shoulders, chuckling to himself. He turned his attention back to the map and his hand rested on his gun. She looked over and saw Penny standing by Rufus. She was nodding along to what he was saying and she chuckled to herself, _she probably doesn't have the slightest clue of what he's talking about._

Angelica pulled on her leg and Ally picked her up. She began to tangle her finger in her hair and Ally patted her hands away. She walked along the gravel drive and to where Penny was, she tapped on her shoulder and she turned around.

"You okay sweetie?" She asked and Ally nodded.

"I need you to look after Angelica whilst we're gone. Lisa's in the house to keep you company," Ally explained.

"Okay, you be safe," She kissed her cheek and then took Angelica from her arms and walked away. Ally smiled at Rufus, then walked back over to Christina. An arm reached out to stop her and she saw it was Rider.

"Hi," Ally said.

"We need some ammo, do you know where it is?" He asked.

"Joshua just loaded it into the truck over there," She pointed to the truck Nick was standing by and Rider nodded.

"Okay, thank you," He walked away and Ally carried on towards Christina. They were all getting into the truck and Christina held open the passenger door for her and she got in. Christina shut the door and got into the driver's seat and turned on the engine.

"Well, this is cosy," Wayne muttered and the rest of the men chuckled.

"Shut up," Ally muttered.

"I'm going to blame your moodiness on your hormones," He retorted and Ally scowled at him.

"Whatever," She murmured.

"Don't you think it's a bit risky taking a pregnant lady to capture one of the Childcatcher's men?" A man with blond hair said and Christina tutted.

"She wants to help," Christina replied. "Ally's going to be staying in the car, ready to drive us off if we need to get away quickly."

"Okay. I'm Gavin," Ally nodded her head in a greeting and she turned away from him and focused on the passing scenery.

...

Rain pelted down on the window. Ally crossed her arms and stared out at the dull scenery. She looked at Wayne who was sat in the passenger's seat, smoking a cigarette. Christina had demanded he stay in the truck with her, just in case something happened.

Ally was bored, very bored. They'd been gone for at least two hours. She was beginning to think things had gone wrong, but there hasn't been any gunshots and she saw that as a good sign.

She hit her head off the headrest and she blew up her cheeks, tapping her fingers against her knee's. She just wanted to help, but she knew there was nothing she could do, but sit and wait. Ally coughed loudly and she snatched the cigarette from Wayne's hand and opened the door and threw it out. She slammed the door shut and he laughed.

"You still hormonal?"

"It's bad for my baby," She grumbled and he sighed.

"Why don't you just go and do something?"

"Because, I can't put my baby at risk," She replied.

"I never said help them out. You see over there," He pointed out the window at an old building. She nodded. "About an hour ago someone went in there...Should go check it out."

"Will you come with me?" Ally asked.

"I'm not going to let you go alone am I? Christina will beat my ass if I do."

Ally smiled and she pulled the gun from her belt. "Ready?"

"Sure," He opened the door and got out, then Ally did the same. They raced over to the door and Wayne pushed it open. Ally shook the rain off her and she pushed some wet strands of hair off her face.

"Always keep your guard up," Wayne ordered and she nodded, holding her gun up. "I'll lead."

He stepped in front of her and walked down the dark corridor. Ally could hear the creaking of pipes and the dripping of water. She looked at the ground to see dead mice scattered about and she cringed, the sight making her stomach turn.

She lifted her gaze to the back of Wayne's head. He was such a curious human being. She knew there was more to him, then meets the eye. He was like a Rubik's cube, at first you're so curious about it, but after five minutes you just want to smash it into a million pieces. That perfectly described what Ally wanted to do to him half the time.

He held his hand up, gesturing for her to stop and she did. Ally listened closely to the new sound, which was echoing around.

"_What do you mean people are here?"_

"_I saw them go in, about two hours ago. So, I came here."_

"_We need to go then."_

"_We can't just leave, everything's back where they are."_

"_We'll come back for it later. At least they don't know about this place."_

"_We need to go then, before they do."_

Heavy footsteps followed after and Wayne grabbed her arm and pushed her into the room nearby. He shut the door quietly and he placed a finger to his lips. Ally gripped her gun tight and she tried to read his face for an answer, but he seemed to be wearing his titanium armor.

The footsteps passed by the door and began to fade and the front door slammed shut. Wayne nodded his head and she grabbed onto the door handle and she pulled it open. Wayne walked out with his gun raised and he scanned the hallway, then turned back to her.

"Clear," He grunted and she stepped out. She stared at the door at the end of the hallway and tilted her head.

"Now, what's so special about this place," She pondered and she advanced towards the door. Wayne appeared in front of her once more and she watched him stop before the door. "Open it."

"What if's there's something behind it, that you don't wanna' see?"

"I don't care. I want to see," She reached around him and pulled open the door.

The room was dark and she slid her hand along the wall to try to find the switch. Her fingers brushed against a bump and she pressed down on it. The lights flickered on and she heard Wayne whistle.

"Told you," He said and Ally turned around.

"Fuck," She gasped and she stared hard at the board before her. A map was spread out in the middle and string was pinpointed onto locations. Pictures of her, Austin, everyone back at the house were around it. Notes were written all around the photographs and she saw a cross over Austin's picture. She slipped her gun back into her belt and she walked closer.

Her finger brushed against the picture of Austin and she read the notes around his picture. They were all filled with information of where he tends to go on a daily basis and who he's with. There were photo's of Austin and her, out on dates together and there was even one taken through the bedroom window. She glanced at the photos of everyone else and the photo of her.

"Always under guard," Wayne read aloud and pointed at a part of the writing written around her photo. "These people are obviously the ones we're looking for."

"Do you understand what this means."

"No?"

"Austin's photo has got a red cross on it," She explained.

"I can see that," He retorted and he pulled Austin's photo off the board and stared at it.

"It's like a checklist. The Childcatcher...h-his men aren't just after Austin, they're after all of us. This isn't the end of it. Someone else is going to get taken," She glanced up at Wayne and he raised an eyebrow.

"Question is, who's next?"

* * *

><p><strong>AN: Howdy! I'm sorry about the delay. Everything got deleted, I mean absolutely everything, my plan for this story, chapters I've already written...all gone :'( So, I've had to do a lot of hard work to rewrite everything that I lost and I'm sorry that this chapter is short, but my mind is all over the place at the moment. The next one will be longer I promise.<br>**

**Thank you for your amazing response to the last chapter, you guys are the best! For those of you wondering if we'll get a chapter from Austin's POV, we will, but not straight away, because Ally has a lot of development to go through. So, hang in there for me guys. Love you all!  
><strong>

**CookiesForMyTummy,x  
><strong>


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4: Kookaburra.

Ally and Wayne stood by the truck, both of them bouncing in anticipation. The rain had stopped pouring, but that was the least of their worries. They had been waiting for an hour, waiting for the others to return. Ally kept staring back at the building, which they'd discovered the board. The photo of Austin stuck in her mind and she bit on her thumbnail.

Someone else was going to get taken. This wasn't just about Austin, this was about all of them. The Childcatcher was playing some kind of sick game and she didn't like it. She wanted to know who was next, she needed to know so she could stop it.

Ally leaned against the truck and Wayne pulled out another cigarette and lit it. He raised an eyebrow at her and gestured to the box of cigarette's.

"I'm pregnant dumbass!" She snapped.

"I was joking," He chuckled.

"What are we going to do?" She asked.

"I'm not sure, you need to figure out who's next."

"Just me? I can't do this on my own, you're in this now," She retorted.

"I consider myself a drifter. I'll help out for a bit and then I'll just drift away," He explained.

"No way, you're in this shoulder deep with me. If you haven't gathered yet, they're watching us, so they know you're helping. You're screwed, no more drifting," She folded her arms and the small roundness of her stomach showed and she stared down at it.

"When can you find out what sex the baby is?" Wayne asked.

"Not for a while yet. Hopefully this would've all blown over, then Austin will be back and he can be with me to share the special moment."

"What if he's not?"

"He will be," She retorted.

The saying, 'jumped out of your skin', really applied in this specific moment in time. The windows shattered and the ground shook, from the building Christina had gone in with the group of men exploded in the dark street. The force was enough to knock Ally to the ground, but lucky Wayne caught her.

Ally stared at the blazing building, her chest heaving in adrenalin and fright. Her eyes went wide, when she realized what had just happened.

"C-Christina," Ally whispered. "CHRISTINA!" She screeched and she ran forward, but Wayne laced his arm around her waist and pulled her back. "Get off me!" She yelled.

The fire roared into the empty street and Ally looked horrified at the sight of it. She tried to pry his hands off her, but his hold only tightened around her.

"Do something!" Ally yelled. "Please, I can't lose her. I can't lose anyone else!"

"Stay here!" He snapped. "Don't move," Wayne let go of her and he ran into the blazing building. Ally stared at the flames, her mouth kept opening and closing, the fumes sneaking to the back of her throat. She began cursing into the night air, praying that Christina was okay.

Seconds turned into minutes, and the minutes dragged on for what felt like years. She stomped her feet on the ground and fought an inner battle with her mind. She knew it was an idiotic decision to go in there, but there was a voice in the back of her mind telling her to do it, but she couldn't, she couldn't put her baby at risk.

Ally stumbled back a little and she looked around the street. She needed to know that Christina was okay, she felt sad for the other people in there, but Christina was her only priority, without her, this search for Austin would be useless, she needed her.

The screeching sound of tires filled her ears and she looked to see five cars pull up. Rufus was the first person she saw. He ran out the car and over to her, his hands rested on her cheeks.

"You okay?" He asked urgently.

"Yeah...C-Christina's in there," Ally whispered and she looked back at the building. She saw the other men, Nick and Joshua running inside the building. Ally looked back at Rufus, panic in her eyes.

"Ally," Trish appeared next to her and Rufus's hands fell from her face. "Come with me," She grabbed her hand and began to guide her away.

"No, I need to stay here," Ally replied.

"You need to see this."

...

"Trish!" Ally snapped. "What's so important. I wanna' go back," Trish continued to usher her further into the house. Trish wouldn't tell her what was going on, she'd only told her that Penny had gone out with Angelica and Lisa, but Ally just wanted to go back and see if Christina was okay.

Trish pushed open the door to the library and Ally stumbled in. Her eyes went wide and she stared into the eyes of Mike. She looked him up and down and her eyes settled on his face. She took a step further into the room.

"Mike?" Ally said and Mike stared back at her blankly.

"I heard about Austin," He replied.

"You're meant to be in prison," She stated.

"I know, but I have people who can get me out. I was going to stay there, but I found out about the Childcatcher."

"It's none of your business," She retorted.

"He's my son."

"I don't care!" She snapped. "He stopped being your son, when you hit him as a child!"

"I thought we moved past that. I'm a better person now, I want to make things right."

"Go to hell! Get out of my house!" She yelled.

"Give me a chance-"

"Give you a fuckin' chance!? Get the hell out of my house and let the door hit your ass on the way out!"

"Ally, I want to help," He explained.

"I've got enough things going on! There's around fifty people helping me. A buildings just gone up in flames with Christina inside. I found out that the Childcatcher doesn't just want Austin, he's going to try to take all of us! The last thing I need is you turning up!"

"I understand-"

"LEAVE!" She shrieked. "I don't want you here!"

"Okay...Okay, I'll leave," He said and he looked around the library for a second and then walked past her. "By the way, congratulations," He pointed at her stomach. "I bet its a boy, boys run in the Moon family," He rubbed the back of his neck and then left.

Ally sighed and she took a seat on the couch. Trish sat down next to her and Ally rested her face in her hands.

"Why did this have to happen," Ally whispered.

"We'll find him," Trish assured her.

"I wish people wouldn't promise me something that might not happen," She responded.

"Ally, everything's going to get better-"

"You don't know that," She interjected. "I'm doing this all wrong, aren't I? I've got other people doing the dirty work, I should be doing this on my own, just like Austin would do. That's the difference between me and him, he can do anything he wants on his own and I can't."

"Your pregnant Ally, you'd be putting the baby at risk," She explained.

"I-I just want him back," She choked back on a sob. "Why'd this have to happen, now of all times. Everything was going perfectly. I-I want it to go back to the nights, when we'd talk about the wedding, talk about the baby. I miss his voice, his touch...his kiss."

"I promise you Ally, it will get better," Trish replied. Ally stared into her eyes and sighed.

"Please, just please don't promise me. For all I know he could be dead...I don't know what to do," She cried and tears began to fall from her eyes.

"I have an idea," Trish said.

"What?"

"We should go to China."

"China?"

"He's there isn't he? We should quit wasting time and go to where he is, I'll come with you, no one else has to know about it, just tell them that you need to clear your head and go away for a few days, I'll say I'm going with you and then we'll go. We can sought this mess out, you and me?"

"Really? You'd really come with me?" She asked and Trish nodded.

"We'll go tomorrow morning. Let's wait for everyone to get back and we'll wait to hear the news about Christina, then we can pack in secret, then we'll leave a note for them and leave," Trish explained.

"Okay," Ally smiled. "We're actually going to do this."

"Yeah."

"Thank you Trish," She grabbed her hand and Trish smiled.

"No problem."

...

Ally sat on the couch, staring out at the night sky through the window. Her leg was bouncing up and down in anticipation. They weren't back yet and all the alarm bells were going off in her head. She'd done something stupid. They'd just found out that people were after them and they were in the area, and she'd left them all there clueless and not knowing whats going on, and half of them had run into a burning building.

Her thoughts lie with everyone she loves and cherishes. Ally prayed that Rufus didn't go into the building, she couldn't lose him. She rested her hands on her stomach and sighed.

"When, you get here. I promise life will be perfect for you. I'm never going to let anyone hurt you, I'd die before that happens. When you get out, you're going to have the biggest family ever, people who will love you, and you're going to have the best daddy in the world. I guarantee you're going to have blond hair, you'll have our brown eyes, you're going to be such a strong person, just like your daddy."

Ally smiled and leaned her head back against the back of the couch and stared up at the ceiling.

"Everything's going to get better," She whispered. Ally looked back down at her stomach and she began to sing the song her mom used to sing to her.

_Kookaburra sits in the old gum tree.  
>Merry, merry king of the bush is he. <em>

_Laugh, Kookaburra,. _

_Laugh, Kookaburra,  
>Gay your life must be. <em>

_Kookaburra sits in the old gum tree,  
>Eating all the gumdrops he can see. <em>

_Stop, Kookaburra,. _

_Stop, Kookaburra,  
>Leave some there for me. <em>

"Everything will get better sweetheart, I promise," She whispered.

Ally eased herself off the couch and she walked out of the lounge. The chandelier lit up the room, zoning out the darkness from outside. She looked around, hoping to catch sight of Trish, but she didn't see her.

"Trish!" She called out, wondering where she'd gone. "Trish! Where are you?" Ally wandered into the kitchen and she came up empty-handed. She shrugged her shoulders and grabbed a cup from the cupboard and turned on the tap and began to fill it up.

Lightening struck and Ally yelped, dropping the cup in the sink. She looked out of the window in front of her and watched the rain begin to pour. She sighed and picked the cup back up and refilled it. She turned off the tap and took a sip.

The lights flickered off, then back on. Ally stared at the light and she watched it continued to flicker on and off.

"Trish!" She called out and she didn't get a response. Ally rolled her eyes and placed her cup on the counter and left the kitchen. The light flickered off again, but this time they didn't come back on. Ally gulped and she stared at the staircase.

"Trish, are you up there!?" She shouted, but no one replied.

_BANG! BANG! BANG!_

Ally's eyes widened and she sprinted up the stairs. She almost fell to her knees, but she pushed herself forwards. She ran down the corridor and she flung open Trish's bedroom door. The room was silent, but trashed. She stepped further in and her eyebrows furrowed in confusion.

"Trish," She said and then she caught sight of the open doors, which led to her balcony. She ran over and outside into the rain. She stared into the darkness and she placed her hands on the concrete railings, her fingers flooded with something warm and sticky. She looked down and saw blood seeping through her fingertips. She held them out in front of her, both of them shaking violently. "TRISH!" She screeched, scanning the darkness. "TRISH!"

* * *

><p><strong>AN: Sorry for the delay! Also, sorry for the short chapter, but I thought you at least deserved a chapter. So, Trish has been taken, Chrisitina, may or may not be dead...or maybe something else happened? ;) Austin will be making an appearance, not sure when, but probably in the next few chapters, so hang in there for me.<strong>

**Thank you for all the reviews, they make me very happy, so keep them coming.  
><strong>

**CookiesForMyTummy,x  
><strong>


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5: Alone.

Ally felt pathetic, siting in a bar with a glass of lemonade in front of her, whilst there were men everywhere getting drunk on their beers. She stared at the ticking clock and the night seemed to be dragging on forever. One hour ago Trish disappeared, one hour since she rung Rufus, Nick, Joshua, Dez and Benjy around a million times, but no one answered. One hour since she'd ran into the dark rainy night all alone and ended up at the bar, cold and alone. She wanted her mom, but she didn't know where she was, Trish had said before that she'd decided to go out for a bit taking Angelica and Lisa with her, Ally assumed they'd just gone back to Penny's house and are staying there for the night.

Tick tock, tick tock. Ally's eyes followed the little hands of the clock, her phone resting by her glass. Her eyes stung from the crying, her throat tingled from her screaming. She'd given up. She'd really given up, she was useless in the gang world, she just wasn't cut out for it, she needs Austin to survive here.

The men in the bar seemed to come close to her, in an attempt to chat her up, but she'd make sure that they saw her stomach and then they'd walk away like she was never there. She felt like a dead girl walking. She didn't know what to do. Trish was gone, Christina could be dead, so could everyone else, she doesn't have the slightest clue who went into the building after she'd left. Austin was gone, so very gone and she couldn't do anything about it. Every time she thought about him, it felt like knives were being stabbed into her heart, it physically hurt, and she'd never felt like this before.

She watched the secondhand on the clock get closer to the twelve. When it past the two hands were bang on twelve, it was midnight. She stared down at her phone, screaming in her mind for someone to call her, but no one seemed to be answering her prayers.

Ally had been thinking to still go ahead and go to China, but she wanted Trish. She knew she wasn't doing much about it, but she'd sent Dez loads of messages, telling him she was gone, begging for his help, but no one was replying and it was making her panic. What if they were gone as well, what if everyone she loved was gone and she was here, sat in a bar, not doing anything.

The bar stool next to her scraped along the wooden floor and a strong figure sat down. Ally looked over and she saw that it was Mike. Her blood didn't boil and her anger didn't seethe, she already felt bad for the way she'd reacted a few hours ago, but everything seemed to come plummeting down on her at once and she took her anger out on him. He didn't deserve that, she could see in his eyes that he's changed.

She stared blankly at the glass of lemonade and every sad emotion crashed down on her. Tears stung in her eyes and she grabbed the glass, her hands making it shake as she brought it to her lips. She placed it gently back down on the wooden counter and she continued her staring match with the clear glass.

"They're gone," She whispered, her voice croaky. "Trish is gone. No one's responding to my call and texts, the last time I saw them they were running into a burning building. Christina could be dead. I have no idea where Angelica, Lisa and my mom are, and Austin's god knows where in China."

Mike watched a single tear fall from her eyes and fall gracefully down her cheek. He gestured to the bartender and he placed a bottle of beer in front of him and he took a sip, then wrapped his hand around the bottle.

"Well, where do you want to start?" He asked. Ally looked over at him and she shrugged her shoulders.

"I don't know what to do," She whimpered, her lip quivering slightly.

"I think you do know," He replied.

"I can't do this. I can't live this life without Austin," She explained.

Ally looked away from him and back down at her glass. Maybe, she was capable of much more than she thought, maybe she could do this, but in her condition, she didn't think it would be possible. She couldn't go in guns blazing, because she couldn't put their baby at risk. Her number one priority's right now was the baby, and finding Austin, but she couldn't do both.

It pained her heart deep down and she just wanted the ground to take her in and wake her up, making this all a terrible nightmare, but this was becoming too much of a reality. She felt something vibrate against her arm and her eyes fluttered down to her phone, which was flashing, the caller ID was 'Rufus'. Ally quickly picked up the phone and held it against her ear.

"Rufus," Ally sighed in relief, a smile formed on her lips, but it soon disappeared, when all she could hear was heavy breathing down the other end. "Rufus?" She furrowed her eyebrows in confusion and then the heavy breathing turned into a laugh, a whooping evil one.

"They're mine now, bitch!" The unfamiliar male voice hissed, and then he hung up. Ally slowly removed the phone away from her ear and she stared at it, her hands shaking violently.

"H-He has them," She stammered.

"What do you mean?"

"H-He has them," She pointed at her phone. "The Childcatcher, he has them."

"Who does he have?"

"I-I don't know. All of them, I think. We need to go to my mom and dad's house, I need to see if they're there with Angelica and Lisa. Please, Mike I need you to come with me," She begged, tears falling from her face. "I-I can't do this alone."

"Okay, c'mon," He ushered her out of the bar and out onto the dark street. He walked over to his car and Ally got into the passenger seat. Her face showed her exhaustion, but she couldn't think about sleep. She needed to know that her mom and dad were safe, along with Lisa and Angelica.

Mike sped away from the bar and raced down the street. Ally gulped and stared at the passing scenery. What if everything was as bad as she thought, what if the Childcatcher has taken them all. Everyone she loves, it can't be true, it just couldn't.

Mike's phone began to ring and he pulled it out of his pocket and held it to his ear, keeping one hand on the wheel.

"What...Wayne?" Ally reached out and snatched the phone out of his hand. She held the phone to her ear and screeched.

"Wayne!? What happened?" She questioned. "Where's my brother! Where is everyone?"

"_Fuck. Ally, I'm sorry, there wasn't anything I could do. Mike's my boss, I was just ringing to tell him that everything's gone wrong, all his men are dead. Your brother's gone, along with everyone else. They came out of nowhere...There wasn't anything I could do._"

"No," She whispered. "This better not be some kind of sick joke!" She cried out and Mike casted a worried glance towards her.

"_I_'_m not pulling your leg here. Tell Mike to head to his flat, I'll meet you there-_"

"We're going to my mom and dad's house, I need to see if they're there, Angelica and Lisa should be there to," She heard Wayne sigh down the other end and she swear she heard her heart shatter. "What is it?" She sobbed.

"_I saw them. They were in the back of the truck, your mom, dad, Lisa and Angelica. Then, I was knocked out cold, I've only just come around,_" He explained and she whimpered.

"What about Christina?"

"_I remember them carrying her body out of the fire. I couldn't tell if she was alive or not, but they put her in the back of the truck with everyone else. It was the Childcatcher's men, they all had 'C.C' tattooed on their necks._"

"O-Okay, we'll meet you at Mike's apartment," Ally whispered and she hung up the phone. She looked over at Mike, who slammed on the brakes and turned the car around and sped off again.

"What did he say?" Mike asked.

"The Childcatcher has them all. I'm to late, I couldn't stop it. He has them all, and there's nothing I can do," She rested her head against the window and sighed.

"We'll get them back. I think I know what his plan is...We'll be receiving the rules soon," He said. "Obviously, his plan was to take all of them and just leave you behind, we'll hear from him soon, don't you worry, we'll get them back."

...

Ally stood in the lounge of Mike's apartment. It was a small place, one worn out couch and a table with a small television on it. Wayne was standing by her side and she glanced over at him. Mike gestured towards the couch and she sat down, staring blankly at the wall.

Wayne followed her lead and he sat down next to her. Mike disappeared into the kitchen and she could hear the kettle boiling. Wayne grabbed the remote and flicked on the TV. Ally sunk further into the couch and listened to the pouring rain on the other side of the window.

Tom and Jerry came onto the screen, with it being past midnight, there wasn't really anything good on TV. She watched Tom chase Jerry around the house and millions of times he made a reach for him, but missed. It was kind of like what was going on right now, she seemed to get close, only to realize she wasn't.

Wayne coughed and pulled out a cigarette and lit it up. She could see a cut on the side of his face and she knew it was from where he'd been knocked unconscious. She shifted in her spot and rested her hands on her stomach.

One day, she'll do it. One day she'll prove everyone wrong and fight through this. She wasn't a failure, she was a leaner. She observed things, learnt them, kept them locked up in her brain and then used them later on in life. She was just going to have to wait for something new to come along, which she could observe and hopefully she could learn how to save them all.

She missed his voice. She just wanted to hear him say her name. She wanted to see his smile and feel his kiss, but she couldn't and it was killing every ounce of hope she had inside of her.

Angelica was gone, her mom and dad were. She just prayed that no harm has come to them. To any of them, she couldn't forgive herself if something happened to Rufus, Dez, Joshua, Benjy and Nick. She guessed that Trish must've been taken by the Childcatcher's men too. It all made sense now, everything did. It was all about her, this Childcatcher was a sick human being and she was his main player.

But it was going to be different this time. This time she was going to win this game and he won't be able to stop her from winning it. She was going to rescue everyone and she was going to make sure Austin is back in time for the baby to be born. She knew that Wayne was right, he wasn't going to be back in time for the scan to find out the sex of the baby, but that didn't matter she was going to rescue everyone.

A steaming mug of hot chocolate was placed in front of her face. She took it and laced her cold finger around it. Mike took a seat next to Wayne and she took a sip and sighed when she felt the warm chocolate slip into her mouth.

The phone rang and the three of them stared at it. Mike got up and walked over, he picked it up and held it to his ear. He began to pace the room and Ally placed the mug down on the little table next to the couch. She looked over at Wayne and he put out his cigarette in the ash tray on the coffee table.

"Don't worry," He whispered.

"It's bad," She whispered back, looking at Mike's stern facial expression. "What do we do?"

"Just wait till he gets off the phone. Then, we'll figure something out," He reached out and grabbed her hand, but she moved it away from him. She didn't want any other man to touch her right now, except for Austin.

Mike sighed, then put the phone down. He looked over at Ally and she frowned.

"Is it bad?" She asked.

"He's got them all," He stated. "He's put them all somewhere, separated from one another. He's going to send us a list of their names and where they are. Then, he'll tell us who we need to find first and we have a deadline to get them."

"Okay, when do we receive the names?" Ally pushed.

"Tomorrow, just hold on tight for tomorrow Ally," He stepped closer and she sunk further into the couch.

"I'm tired," She said.

"Okay. Wayne you sleep in the spare room. Ally you can have the couch, you need to get all the sleep you can. I'll grab you some blankets," Mike dictated and she nodded her head. Wayne got up and disappeared down the hall and Mike followed him as well.

Ally looked out of the window. It will be light in a few hours and then all she had to do was wait for nightfall once more and then for tomorrow to come. She was going to play by his rules, and she was going to save them. Then, she was going to hunt his scrawny ass down and kick his teeth in. You don't take away her family.

She looked away and grabbed her mug of hot chocolate, she took a small sip and let the warmness flood her insides. She stared at the clock on the wall 1:00am. It was looking to be a very long day, the best thing she could do was sleep. Sleep and be strong to fight the next day.

Mike returned with pillows and blankets. She placed the mug on the table and he passed her the pillow and she wiggled herself around so she was lying down on her side, then rested her head on the soft pillow. Mike shook out the blanket and placed it on top of her. He crouched down, so his face was by hers.

"I'm not going to let anything happen to you or my grandchild," He whispered. "I'm sorry about the things I've done, but there's nothing I can do to change that. If I had a time machine I would go back and changed what I did to Austin and his mom, but I can't. Though, I can promise you this Ally, I'm going to keep you safe and then I'm going to bring everyone back, including Austin and he'll be here for you and the baby."

"Okay," She whispered. "Thank you and I'm sorry for yelling at you."

"That's okay. You're under way to much stress right now, you're allowed to have your moments," He reached out to touch her cheek, but she shifted away. "Ally?"

"I don't mean to sound rude, but can you not touch me," She mumbled.

"I'm not going to lie, but that does sound kinda' rude," He chuckled.

"It's just...I don't want another man to touch me...I know your Austin's dad, but I only want him to touch me...I miss his touch and I don't want that to be corrupted by another man's touch," She explained.

"In a kinda' fucked up way, I understand what you're saying," He smirked. "Now, get some rest."

Mike got to his feet and walked out of the lounge. Ally lifted the blanket over her head and buried herself further into the couch.

She was going to find him.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: Howdy! Thank you for all your reviews for the last chapter. I hope you liked this one, so don't hesitate to review. Also, we will be paying a visit to Austin in the next chapter and the Childcatcher will be playing a different game with him. So, hang in there for me guys. I love all your support, it really does keep me writing :)<br>**

**CookiesForMyTummy,x**


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6: Stood out from the Grey.

"Wake up sleepin' beauty," Ally felt something wet against her face and her eyes fluttered open and she was met by Oscar's face and Wayne's smug grin. She moved away and began wiping the wetness off her face.

"Gross," She muttered and then Wayne placed Oscar on her lap, then Ribbon. Oscar began to lick her face again and Ally picked him up. "Cut it out," She giggled.

"I've brought you some clothes and other things from your house," He pointed at the suitcase by the door and she smiled at him.

"Thank you," She looked over and saw Mike walking out of the kitchen. He looked over and she caught sight of the envelope in his hands. "What time is it?"

"You slept all yesterday and now it's 10 o'clock in the morning," Mike explained.

"I missed a day," She whispered.

"You needed sleep, you look a lot better now," Mike said and she sat up properly and petted Ribbon on her head.

"Is that the rules?" She nodded towards the envelope and Mike walked over and passed it to her, taking a seat with Wayne on the coffee table.

Ally tore it open without hesitation and she pulled out the letter.

_Angelica, Mexico City, you have till 3 o'clock._

_Just remember the sound of the underground._

_C.C._

"We have to leave...Now," Ally demanded.

"What does it say?" Wayne asked.

"We have till 3 o'clock to get to Mexico City and find Angelica. Then it says 'just remember the sound of the underground' what does that mean?" Ally asked.

"It means what it says. We need to go to the underground in Mexico City, c'mon you have access to Austin's private jet, don't you?" Mike got up and she did to.

"Yeah, but how long does it take to get to Mexico City?" Ally followed Mike around the apartment. They went into his room and he pulled out a box from under his bed and he slipped a gun into his belt.

"About 3 hours," He replied.

"What are you doing?" She pointed at the gun and Wayne walked in a began to take his pick of a gun.

"Just in case, he could try to pull a fast one on me and Wayne," Mike explained and Ally shook her head.

"No way, I'm coming too!" She snapped.

"Ally, no way. We just need you to come with us to the air field and let us get on Austin's plane-"

"Mike, Angelica doesn't know who you are and she doesn't know Wayne. I'm coming, she's gonna' be scared and alone, she needs me," Ally bit her lip and Mike sighed.

"Okay, but you aren't allowed to go off on your own," He said and she nodded.

"Okay."

...

The city life buzzed outside of the crappy hotel window. Light flared through occasionally, but Austin didn't care. He sat on the end of the old bed, his face buried in his hands.

He was tired. So, very tired. He hadn't slept, since he'd been taken. All he remembered was going to the bar and then he'd blacked out and woke up, in a shitty hotel room in China, with the smirking face of the Childcatcher at the end of the bed.

Austin had faced him many times before, but he only ever did business with him. He knew what he did, he knew what he was capable of and he was being careful doing deals with him, because he didn't want Ally to get in danger, but apparently he missed the big ass loophole in their deal.

The Childcatcher had promised that no harm would come to her, but what the Childcatcher had said was if you do this I promise I won't harm her. He'd stuck to his goddamn word, but he'd taken her. That's what he'd told her, that she was somewhere, but he had to find her. He didn't know where to start, but there was a clue in China somewhere, which would help him find her. He needed to find her, but he'd left China already, he'd be back to find the clue, but he had to leave.

Austin wanted to rescue her and take her back home, where she was meant to be safe. He felt useless, he didn't know where to start with trying to find her, but the malicious smirk on the Childcatcher's face, when he told him what had to happen, told Austin that there was more to the story.

Austin had discovered that this was the truth. Someone had come to his door and delivered him a letter, saying:

_Angelica, Mexico City, you have till 3 o'clock._

_Just remember the sound of the underground._

_C.C._

Austin knew what this meant. He knew that everyone else he cared about was being brought into his sick game. He knew he should be looking for Ally, but he had put Angelica somewhere and he needed to go and get her. So, here he was in a crappy hotel in Mexico City.

To say that Austin was heartbroken, was a big understatement. He'd cried, Austin had promised Ally he would protect her and now he didn't know what the hell to do. He missed her so much and she was carrying his baby, he wanted to be there for her. He couldn't bare to think what she was going through right now, but he knew the Childcatcher stuck to his words, he'd promised no harm would come to her, so she should be fine.

Austin pulled his gun out of the draw by his bed and he slipped it into his back pocket. He walked out of the room and into the hall. His eyes were bloodshot and to disguise them he wore blacked out sunglasses. He knew where Angelica was, she was somewhere in the underground, but it was huge. He had no idea where to start.

...

The three-hour flight seemed to go on forever. Ally kept jumping up and down in anticipation and when the plane landed, she practically jumped out of the door. Mike kept having to pull her back towards him, but she kept twisting out of his hold and screaming at him to hurry up.

Mike could see she was determined to get Angelica. He knew how much the little girl meant to her and he knew that she'd kill to get her. He still thought it was a bad idea for her to be here, anyone could harm her and that was the last thing he wanted to happen and he knew Wayne was worried about her, because every time she was out of eyesight, he started screaming her name.

Mike knew they had to be careful here. This place was famous for its notorious gangs and if they found out that she was here. Things wouldn't go according to plan, most of them wouldn't show any mercy, even though she's pregnant.

They walked out onto the busy street, which buzzed with life. Mike grabbed the back of Ally's jacket and pulled her against his chest.

"Quit running ahead," He growled in her ear and she wiggled out of his grasp and glared up at him.

"We need to hurry up, we've got about two hours to find her!" She snapped.

"C'mon, the Underground's this way," Wayne pointed at the sign and they followed him. Ally yelped and squirmed as people repeatedly barged into her, not even caring that she was pregnant. She placed a protective arm over her stomach and she glared at any other man who looked at her.

Ally wanted to find Angelica fast. She was basically the little girls mom, her real mom had given up on her a long time ago. She could feel her motherly instincts kicking in and she was ready to pounce on anyone that got in her way.

Wayne stopped at the steps that led down and he looked down at the cramped tunnel. He looked back at Ally and stared down at her stomach and she knew what he was thinking and she shook her head.

"I'll be fine. I'm going down there," She said and Wayne looked at Mike.

"Let's go find her," He ushered Ally down the steps and she felt Mike grab her arm and she didn't move away this time. She knew that if he let go she'd get lost.

They walked down into the main part and people were running for their trains and buying tickets. Homeless people sat at the sides, begging for food and money. Ally almost choked on the fumes and she looked around frantically. She didn't know what to be looking for.

She caught sight of a homeless man. Next to him was a sign with 'Dawson' written on. She pulled on Mike's arm and pointed in the direction of the man. Mike stopped Wayne and they made their way over to him.

Ally stared down at him and the man looked up at her and smiled.

"Are you Dawson?" He asked and she nodded her head. He reached into his pot and pulled out a key, which had a label on it. It read:

_Platform 7. Control Room._

...

Austin saw the sign for the underground and he raced down the steps, pushing past everyone. People yelled as he stormed past them, but he didn't care. He needed to get to Angelica, wherever she was down there.

He almost stumbled over a homeless man. He looked down at the old man and he held out his hand for money. He stared past him and at the cardboard sign, which rested next to him. He looked back at the man, then at the sign.

_Dawson._

"Who the fuck is that sign for!" Austin crouched down and grabbed the man by his collar.

"I-I don't know, some man said if I write this on a sign a girl would come to me and I have to give her a key," He stammered and Austin's finger curled around his collar.

"What was the key for!" He yelled.

"P-Platform 7. Control Room," He yelped and Austin let go of his collar and he looked around at the signs, trying to find the one he needed.

His heart was on hyper drive. She was here, she was here somewhere. Austin looked around at all the passing people, but they all seemed to blur in with the grey walls. He took of his glasses and rubbed at his eyes, exhaustion taking of his body. He needed to find her.

He ran down the escalator, pushing past everyone. He had come to platform 7. He ran out near the track, people were packed together and he looked around frantically. He slipped his glasses back on and coughed the fumes out of his lungs.

...

Ally fumbled with the key and she finally got it to turn in the lock. She flung open the door, making it smash against the wall. Angelica screamed in fright and she looked over her shoulder, gripping onto her teddy bear.

"Ally!" She screeched and she raced into her arm. Ally bundled her into her arms and began to cry into her neck.

"Your okay," She sobbed and Angelica began to cry.

"I'm scared," She whimpered.

"It's okay, everything's okay," She assured her and Mike coughed.

"We need to leave, before anything happens," He explained.

"Okay," Ally said and Angelica rubbed her red eyes.

"Benjy?" She asked.

"We'll find him, sweetie," She rubbed the side of her face and Wayne placed a hand on her shoulder.

"Let's go," He nodded towards the door and Ally stepped out. Mike and Wayne both stuck to her side. They kept looking around at everyone and their hands ghostly hovered around their guns. She knew that every second they spent here was a risk. She just wanted to get Angelica back. Ally gripped onto Angelica tight and she kissed her cheek.

...

Austin flung open the door and he saw it was empty. He was too late. He lent against the door frame and sighed.

"Fuck," He whispered and he took his sunglasses off and rubbed his eyes. Sheer tears formed in his eyes and they began to throb in his sockets. He couldn't take this any longer, he missed her so much. He'd missed her and Angelica.

Everything he'd done was useless. He was never going to find her, she was gone and he was never going to see her again. He missed her smile and her laugh, the way she was so perfect, and she didn't even realize. He wanted to feel her touch and her kiss. He wanted the pain to just go away.

They couldn't catch a break. He blamed himself, if they'd never met she'd be fine, living a normal life. Then, again he didn't know where he would be right now if he'd never met her. He'd probably be dead, he knew his life was going in a downwards spiral, before he met her. She'd saved him and she didn't even know it.

As well, he wouldn't be having a baby or be getting married. He smiled when he thought of her face when he'd asked her to marry him. He'd never forget it and he'd take it to the grave. In that moment everything seemed to be perfect, but now here he was, giving up on ever finding her again. He was useless.

The train pulled up and everyone began to pile inside. Austin looked at the sign of where it was going to and he sighed, debating on whether to get on or not.

...

Ally handed Angelica over to Wayne and she shivered. Something was different, she could feel it. Someone barged into her shoulder and she spun around.

That's when she saw him. She froze on the spot and took in the sight of him. His blond hair stood out from the grey walls and the dull scenery. The train pulled up next to her and she immediately saw what was about to happen. Everyone packed onto the train and he looked around and then back at the train.

He hadn't seen her.

"Austin," Her voice croaked and she inhaled a lung full of air, ready to scream. "AUSTIN!" She screeched and the noise from the train drowned her voice out. He stepped onto the train and her feet finally listened to her brain and began to move.

The train began to move and Ally's eyes widened and she ran after it. Her legs were crying out in pain and she saw the end of the platform approaching. The train sped away and out of the tunnel.

Ally stumbled to a stop and a sob escaped her lips. She collapsed to her knees and the train disappeared completely.

"Austin!" She cried out and her whole body began to shake. She pounded her fists hard against the concrete and sobbed hysterically.

Small hands rested on her shoulders and Ally felt Angelica wrap her arms around her neck. Angelica sunk into Ally's body and Ally squeezed her tight against her body. She cried and whimpered into her neck and Angelica patted her back.

Mike crouched down next to her and she looked over at him. He could see the pained expression on her face and he felt a pain in his heart.

"C'mon sweetheart. We need to go," He whispered and Ally glanced at where the train had gone.

She missed him so much.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: Just a quick, but important chapter for you. I hope you're all following it, if not then basically what's happening is, the Childcatcher is playing a game with both of them, Austin thought Ally had been taken, but obviously she hasn't. Also, I hope you lot can all kind of guess that they will both be running around in circles, passing by each other without realizing. So, Ally knows Austin's not in China now, but he's gone *sigh* again. At least Ally has Angelica back. Next chapter, she'll be off to find someone else and a new character will be making an appearance, it may possibly be the mysterious man who broke into the house and held Ally at gun point for the diamonds? Who knows.<br>**

**Anyway, thank you to all my amazing reviewers, hats off to you guys. Your views mean everything to me. Thank you oh so very much :)**

**CookiesForMyTummy,x**


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7: Now, he's gone.

Dead walking...Dead on her feet. That was pretty much, all that could be said about Ally. She didn't want to move, talk or eat. Mike stood across the lounge, keeping his eyes on her, observing every inch of her face for any sort of emotion, but he couldn't find one.

He'd seen that look before on many people, heartbroken. Her screams kept replaying over in his head, when she stumbled around chasing after the train. At least he's alive, but where he is now no one knows.

Wayne was sat on the floor with Angelica in his lap, whilst she played with Oscar and Ribbon. Wayne had become a male nanny pretty much. Angelica either stayed with her or sat down next to Ally hugging her without muttering a word. She missed her Uncle and that little girl needed him.

A week had passed, but they hadn't received another letter from the Childcatcher, telling them who to find next. Mike prayed that it was Benjy, the little girl needed him. Though, Mike and Wayne had worked out that it was probably going to be the weakest first. So, that meant no Benjy for a while.

"If Austin's moving around freely...Why hasn't he come back here?" Ally asked out of the blue and Mike took a sip of his coffee. "Does he not love me anymore?" Her voice sounded like a ghost, her eyes were like a blank canvas. She wasn't Ally anymore.

"I'm sure there's a reasonable explanation to it all," Mike said and he watched her closely over the top of his mug.

"I'm always going to be here to protect you," She whispered into the air.

"What?" Mike replied.

"That's what he always used to say," She laughed evilly. "Where the hell is he now?"

"Ally, we'll find-"

"Don't promise me anything," She tilted her head in a 'I'm-not-taking-any-of-your-crap' way. "I'm gonna' kill him."

Mike narrowed his eyes at her. This wasn't normal, hell none of their lives were, but the person he was talking too definitely wasn't the Ally he knows. She got to her feet and swayed slightly. She walked past the wondering eyes of Wayne and Angelica. She opened the door and walked out.

Wayne looked over at Mike and he sighed, putting his mug down on the coffee table.

"I'll be back," Mike muttered and he grabbed his jacket and walked out of the house.

...

Austin felt sick. Really sick, he could feel the food he'd eaten a few hours ago coming back up. _Sick bastard. _He stumbled back and landed in the lone chair, his hands coming up to rub his face. He felt useless, utterly useless. He thought that this had something to do with him, that the reason Ally was taken was his fault, but it wasn't.

_Stupid fucker still haunts us both form the grave!_

In an angry outburst he stood up and flipped the table over, letting out a loud yell. He collapsed backwards into the chair, he'd failed Ally. He looked back at the board, which had sent him in to a sickening frenzy.

Drew. It was always about Drew. He may be dead and gone, but boy does he like to make an appearance in their lives still. _Drew, sneaky motherfucker! _He stared at the pictures on the board...They were all of Ally, random ones of her in the street and in the library with Christina. Though, they weren't the ones, which were sickening. It was the naked ones of her...Some sick pervert had been taking pictures of her, whilst she was in the shower. There were photos of him and her half naked on the bed. Someone's been watching her ever since Drew died, he remembered the night one of them had been taken, it was the night Austin had taken Ally to the house and showed her the new house and Ally had the genius idea to 'christen the new bed'. It wasn't his fault, whether Austin had gone into business or not with the Childcatcher. This still would've happened.

Austin twisted his neck and let it click, focusing his attention on the board. He wanted Drew to come back from the dead, just so he could have the pleasure of killing him again. The Childcatcher happened to be a very good friend of Drew's. Such a good friend that he's willing to stalk Drew's daughter, kidnap her and put her god knows where!

There was more. Apparently the Childcatcher had been around a lot in Ally's life, Austin knew that if she met him, she'd know who he was, because he happens to be a family friend of Penny and Lester's. There was photographs of the Childcatcher holding Ally as a baby in his arms, that's how he got his name, by taking children, but here he was not harming her. What was so special about Ally, that the Childcatcher has taken a special interest in?

Austin got up from the chair and began to take down the photographs, not wanting anyone elses eyes to lay upon his Ally, especially the naked ones. He stuffed them into his pocket and he glanced at the board. There still wasn't any clue, as to where she was. He hadn't found anything and it was making his heartache more. He missed her with every second that passed.

He glanced one more time at the board and then left the room, making his way back to the hotel he was staying at.

Once he got there he found an envelope on the floor, which had been pushed underneath the door. He crouched down to pick it up and tore it open:

_Christina, London, 10:00pm._

_Jack the Ripper, was an alley killer._

_Childcatcher._

Austin's hands formed into fists. The piece of paper scrunched up and Austin's chest heaved in anger. He's had enough with this stupid crap, he just wants to find Ally and bring her home, but he knew he couldn't leave Christina, even though they've got a lot of bad history, somehow Ally has found away to forgive her and become good friends with Christina. This time he was going to find her, not like Angelica, he wasn't going to let her slip away.

...

Ally sat down on the bench in the park, her face rested in her hands and she sobbed, her shoulders shuddering. She didn't want this, she didn't ask for any of it. Was it so hard to just ask for a break, for a normal life. She wanted her baby to be safe and not unsafe in a world full of cruel people.

Ally thought everything would've been over after Drew, but apparently not. She didn't know who this Childcatcher was and she didn't really want to find out. She want him to disappear and for Austin to come back.

The scene replayed continuously throughout her mind. Austin standing by the train, not seeing her and then getting on it and disappearing. She was useless at this, she didn't belong in Austin's world, but she wasn't going to back out now, she couldn't. She needs Austin to function and him not being here right now is damn right hard.

"Ally," Mike sighed taking a seat next to her. She sniffled and brushed her tears away. She looked over at him and his face softened. "It's gonna' get better."

"You don't know that," She retorted.

"I do."

"You really don't...The only thing that's keeping me going is the fact that I know he's alive and he's not being held prisoner somewhere, but I just don't understand, if he's free to move about, then why hasn't he come back?"

"We'll discover the truth soon," He replied.

"Yeah, and you don't know if that's true either," She remarked and he sighed.

"I think you need to stop being so negative. I always thought you were a positive person," Mike said and Ally shrugged her shoulders.

"I used to be...positivity isn't gonna' get me nowhere. If I smile, someone always finds away to put a frown on my face, so I might as well not bother anymore," She explained, gritting her teeth. "I'm sick to death of this whole...mess."

"I know, I am too. Trust me on this Ally, I'm going to help you every step of the way," Ally glanced over at him and she narrowed her eyes.

"You-" Mike's phone beeped in his pocket and he sighed, pulling it out. His eyes widened and he looked over at her. "What is it?"

"Looks like we're heading back to London, we've got to save Christina," He explained.

"What about my mom, dad or Trish, or Lisa?" Ally questioned. "You said it was the weakest people first, the people who wouldn't be able to handle themselves."

"Yeah, and what happened to Christina before she was taken?"

"She was in the fire," Ally replied, realizing that Christina must be in pretty bad shape.

"C'mon, we've got a plane to catch."

...

Austin walked down the busy streets of London, listening to people calling out for a taxi. His blacked out shades rested firmly on his nose and he scanned everyone that passed him by. The last time he was in London, he'd killed Drew, and Ally almost got sold as a sex slave. He cringed at the memory, knowing that he'd almost lost her.

Before he'd left he'd burnt all the pictures of Ally, all, but one. It was a picture of her sat at the park, it was both of them sat in the grass laughing. The single image held such a good memory and Austin wasn't going to burn that, not if he was never going to see her again. He was holding on to everything he had, and that wasn't much.

He'd worked out what the clue meant. He was heading to downtown London, where there happened to be millions of alley's, so he had a big search on his hands, but he was determined to find her. He was doing this for Ally, everything he did was for her.

Everywhere was falling dark and the street lights came on. Rowdy crowds of men started to appear as they made their way out for a drunken night. All of them seemed to have no care in the world, they all had smiles on their face and people to go home to at night. He didn't, four walls and a roof was all he had. He didn't have the woman he loved, or his friends. They were all gone.

Austin boots echoed around the empty street. Rubbish fluttered around the streets and there was a sharp pinch of coldness in the air. He stuffed his hands in his pockets and his knuckles brushed against the photo. He pulled it out and stared down at it. The orange street light illuminating it up.

He walked backwards and sat down on the steps, which led to an abandoned building. His heart ached and his head pounded. He used to be good at this, blocking out emotion, but he couldn't block it out anymore. It hurt him so much that he couldn't find her, that she could be in danger right now and he was powerless do to anything.

He felt a wetness trickle down his face and he brought his hand up and brushed away the stray tear. He was become way to soft, but he didn't care. That's what it was like when you're in love, he'd cry a thousand tears if it meant she'd come back to him.

The door creaked behind him and he didn't dare turn around. He heard it creak shut again, hoping it was just the wind, but he heard a soft female voice. He turned around and his eyes widened.

"Penny?" He got to his feet and turned to face her. Her fragile face was bruised and cut, her arm was wrapped up in bandage. She was leaning a little to the left, with an obvious leg injury. Her eyes were wide and tears began to fall from her eyes.

"Oh, Austin, your okay," She limped forward and hugged him, he gently tightened his arms around her and she hissed. "Sorry, I think I've broken a rib."

"What happened?" He asked and she looked up at him with a pained expression.

"Everything went wrong...so fast," She whispered and he gestured for her to sit down on the step and she did, so he sat next to her.

"What were you doing there?" Austin asked and she sighed.

"Hiding," She replied. "I escaped from where the Childcatcher was keeping me, it was in some creepy factory and I started running and then I found this place."

"What happened to your face, and arm...your leg?"

"I got beat up pretty bad. I was looking after Angelica with Lisa and these men came. Lester stepped up, but he was on the ground in an instant, they shot him in the shoulder. The next thing I know Lisa's gone and I'm getting beat up and Angelica was snatched from my arms and then I blacked out and woke up in the factory," She explained. "Austin, what happened to you?"

"I'm searching for Ally. I was taken because I need to find her. I have no idea where she is, the Childcatcher has her-"

"Austin, what are you talking about?"

"What do you mean?" He asked, furrowing his eyebrows in confusion.

"Ally wasn't taken by the Childcatcher, as far as we knew he'd taken you and we had to find you. That poor girl had her heart ripped out of her chest, she wouldn't talk, move. She looked like a ghost and it was scaring everyone to death. She'd sit by the door, waiting for you to come back through, but you never. She hated herself, because there wasn't anything she could do, she didn't know what to do and she blamed herself for it. Then, Christina got involved. She got her back on her feet and everyone started helping out, other gangs came along and helped us with the search and when they did, everything seemed to go downhill from there. The Childcatcher may have her now, but he didn't before. I don't what's happened, no one's looking for us. I thought people would've came by now, but no one has. I think the Childcatcher might have taken them all."

"S-She's alive," Was all he could spluttered out. "That son of a bitch is playing a game with both of us," Austin spoke through gritted teeth. "I need your help, I need to find Christina, she's somewhere around here-"

"I know where she is," Penny said.

"Where?" Penny pointed to the building she'd just came out of.

"She's getting better, but she hasn't woken up. She's got some burns on her arms and a lot of cuts and bruises...I don't know what happened to her, I found her in the alley nearby, she was lying their unconscious," She explained and Austin got to his feet and walked inside, with Penny closely behind him.

...

Ally shivered and she grabbed onto Mike's arm, willingly. Scared, frightened, terrified were words which could be used to describe how she was feeling right now. Last time she was here she was almost sold as a sex slave and Drew was killed, though this time Austin wasn't around to save her.

They walked down the cold street and Ally could see the mist of air coming from her mouth. She pulled her coat tighter around her body, gently rubbing her knuckles against her stomach. She'd had thoughts on what to call the baby, but every time she thought of one she liked, she immediately thought Austin wouldn't like it. She wanted him to be around to make that decision.

The cold air nipped at her ears and she sniffled, looking around at the unfamiliar place. She always pictured London to be full of posh snobby people, but it wasn't, there was just people living life and having fun.

"Lets head down this way," Mike pointed down a dark abandoned street and she nodded, gripping his arm tighter.

They'd left Wayne to look after Angelica, Ally was glad that she'd taken a particular liking towards him, because it would just make the whole rescue mission a lot harder, and she wasn't going to bring Angelica along with her and put her in danger.

The street light lit up a small path and they both glanced down every alley they passed. Ally was hopeful with every glance, but she knew that this was going to take forever. There must be a billion alleyways in London.

"AH!" A high pitched scream echoed around the street and they both froze. It came from an abandoned building, which was across the road. They both walked over and Mike pushed the door open slowly, releasing Ally's arm and pulling out his gun.

"SON OF A BITCH!" The voice screeched again and there was a loud crash. Mike stopped and he looked back at her.

"I want you to stay outside. Take this," He handed her another gun and she didn't fight his word. "Be safe, if you need to use it, use it," Ally nodded her head and turned on her heel and left.

Mike continued down the cold corridor. The screams getting louder and more angry, crashes always seemed to follow. He raised his gun and paused outside the door the commotion was coming from. He took in a sharp intake of air and pushed open the door.

"Stop right there!" He yelled storming into the room.

And there he was.

Austin.

On the bed was a bloody Christina who was gripping onto Penny's hand. Penny looked over at Mike with a horrified expression on her face. Christina stopped wriggling and screaming, he saw Austin was holding a needle in his hand, clearly trying to stitch her up, but he hadn't turned around yet. He'd frozen in his spot, but he wouldn't look over at him.

"Mike?" Christina's voice croaked.

Austin put the needle in a bowl and it clattered, the sound bouncing off the walls.

"Mike, what are you doing here? I thought you were in prison?" Christina asked and she casted a glance at Austin's stern face.

**BANG! BANG! BANG!**

Mike's eyes widened and he heard the gunshots. Austin finally turned around, his attention on the gunshots. Penny screamed and let go of Christina's hands. Mike looked at Austin's face, wanting him to look him in the eyes.

Then, the gunshots seemed to register in his mind and everything pieced together.

"ALLY!" His voice boomed and he took off out of the room. He heard the pounding footsteps of Austin behind him, but he carried on running. He flung the door open, making it fly off the hinges. He jumped the steps and ran out into the middle of the road. He looked around, his chest heaving for air. Austin soon followed, but he stood a far distance away from him. "ALLY!" Mike yelled, turning around in circles, trying to catch sight of her.

Penny limped out of the building and stood next to Austin. She looked at the scene and she felt her eyes begin to well up with tears. Mike continued to scream Ally's name, but she never came.

"Mike," Penny squeaked. "What's going on?"

"She was here!" He shouted. "I told her to wait outside! ALLY!"

"She was here!" Austin snapped, whipping his head in his direction. "You left her out here alone? What the hell are you doing here, and especially with her!"

"Austin, don't jump to conclusion, I'll explain later, but I need to find her," He fumed and Austin shook his head.

"No, I'm going to find her," Austin stated.

"Son-"

"DON'T CALL ME THAT!" Austin shouted at the top of his lungs.

"Austin," Penny pulled on his arm and she pointed by the steps, where there was a gun.

"That's the gun I gave her," Mike walked past Austin and picked it up, slipping it into his belt.

"MIKE!" Ally's voice shrieked and everyone looked around at the derelict street, not being able to pinpoint the location. "I'm being serious BACK OFF!" Austin stepped out into the road and looked around. "I swear to god I will kick your sorry ass!" Austin's heart began to pound in his chest. "WHAT!? I DON'T KNOW WHO YOU THINK I AM, BUT-" Ally walked out from the alleyway, a man following her. She stumbled to a pause and she laid her eyes on Austin. The man who had cornered her slammed into her back and she looked over her shoulder and growled at him.

She stepped forward her eyes landing on Austin once more. Her legs began to feel weak and she felt like she was about to collapse. Her head was spinning and her stomach was flipping. There he was and this time he wasn't getting on a goddamn train and leaving. She took another step forward, but tires screeched into her ears. A van pulled up and men poured out of it. Ally looked back over at Austin.

"ALLY!" Austin screamed, running forward.

One of the men clamped their hands over her mouth and began to pull her backwards. She was in the back of the van in a flash and the door was shut, plummeting her into complete darkness.

"ALLY!" Austin's voice screamed again.

**BANG!**

The single shot rung throughout her ears and her eyes widened and she began banging on the door.

"AUSTIN!" She screeched, kicking and slamming her feet against the metal. "Austin!" She sobbed, her cries turning into hiccups

The van took off at full speed and Ally fell backwards. Her chest heaved for oxygen and she stared blankly at the door.

He was there in front of her eyes.

Now, he's gone.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: Hehe :) Don't kill me, I know I'm leaving you guys in suspense, but I couldn't help myself :D I was writing it and I was planning on them running into each others arms, but then I was like...Nope! So, Penny escaped, see weak people can still put up a fight. We've found out about what happened to her and Lester was shot :o Lester's somewhere special...That's a secret to reveal another time ;) Now, the captors who have taken Ally, she has had contact with before, they may just be the people who came for the diamonds after Austin was taken. <strong>

**PLEASE READ: I'd love for you as my wonderful fellow readers, to write me a scene, which you'd like to happen in the story, could be anything to a romantic scene, a fight, or an adventure. Just so I can add that in at some point, and I want to pick a few and feature them in my story. All credit will go to you obviously. So, pm me with your ideas. I love hearing from you guys :)**

**Thank you to everyone that reviewed, a million hats off to you guys :)**

**CookiesForMyTummy,x**


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter 8: A Home Away From Home.

Ally didn't understand...Danger...No she wasn't in danger, she definitely wasn't in danger. The comfy bed underneath, gave her a warm feeling. The pictures on the walls brought a smile to her face. She didn't feel unsafe, not one single bit. Ally stroked her hands over her stomach. They'd offered to do a scan for her, because she was big enough to find out the sex of the baby, but she didn't want to not without Austin.

There was a doctor here. There was a lot of people here, all here to help her. People waiting on her hand and foot. People guarding the bedroom door, guarding her wherever she went. This was all for her, everyone was here for her and Ally didn't understand what was going on.

Everyone was smiling like nothing was wrong, people were there for her when she cried, complete strangers, they were all complete strangers...well all except one. She didn't know his name, but she recognized him. It was the leader of the group that tried to take the diamonds after Austin was taken.

He still had his flirty ways and his loud personality, which he'd expressed before. He was the one the had put her in the van. He didn't take her to harm her, he'd explained that as soon as they'd arrived. All she knew was that this place was for her.

A home away from home.

Ally needed answers. She sat up and got up off the bed. She opened the door and stepped out. The two men guarding her door flashed her a friendly smile and she returned it. People were rushing up and down the corridor, papers in their hands, rushing and talking, but each one sent a smile her way.

She walked down the corridor, being careful not to barge into people. She walked around the corner and into the small lobby. There was a few couches and a desk where a beautiful young woman sat with a lollipop in her mouth. She looked over and waved at her. Ally walked over.

"Hi, can I see..." Ally rubbed the back of her neck. "Er, I don't know his name."

"You can see anyone you like, you're our number one priority here," She explained.

"Why? I don't understand?" She quizzed.

"What don't you understand?" She asked.

"Everything," Ally sighed.

"Okay, come with me. I think I'll be able to answer your questions," She jumped down from her chair, and she walked over in her high heels, tottering around and shimmying her hips. Ally followed her back down the corridor. She pushed open the door to her bedroom she'd be staying in and Ally sat down on her bed and the young woman sat down on the chair.

"What's your name?" Ally asked.

"Carrie," She chirped.

"I'm-"

"Ally, I know who you're, everyone knows," She elaborated.

"I'm confused, I don't understand what's going on. When can I leave...Austin was right in front of me, I need to find him," Ally played with her fingers and Carrie smiled.

"A group of your men are out looking for him, they headed back to where they took you, but he's gone," She said.

"Gone," Ally whispered, looking down at her lap.

"He's probably gone looking for you," She assured her with a sweet smile.

"You said 'my' men?" Ally questioned.

"Yeah, they're yours, and your dad's," She explained.

"My real dad or my-"

"No, not your real dad, I wouldn't dream of working for that monster, your adoptive dad, but you and I both know in your eyes he's your real dad."

"Yeah, he is...I still don't understand, what's this got to do with me and my dad?" She asked.

"Okay, well...where do I start?...Your dad is a very important man, kind, strong, powerful. He knew you were going to meet Austin...He knew everything, which was kind of creepy. Where do you think he goes when he's away on his 'vacations'. Your mom had accused him countless times of having an affair, so he decided it was time to tell her. I think he told her about the time you found out about who Drew was and left Austin. Lester's very good at acting, he adores Austin-"

"My dad, do you know where he is?" Ally pushed.

"Yeah, we do, but you can't see him yet, he's recovering," She shifted in the chair and played with the ends of her hair.

"Where is he though?"

"Somewhere special. He's needs to stay there for a while to recover and sort some things out," She brushed Ally off, completely trying to deter her from the question.

"My dad, who is he?"

"There's not really a title to your dad's job. He's a hero, an amazing friend to everyone. He sorts people's problems out, not petty problems, though he likes to help us with them sometimes. He sorts out big problems, like conflicts between countries-"

"Countries? I don't understand?" Ally exclaimed and Carrie shook her head, giggling.

"No, silly. He's the presidents wing man," She said as if it was nothing and Ally gaped at her.

"As in Obama?" Carrie nodded her head and Ally looked at her blankly.

"I can see that this is a lot to take in, but you'll understand soon. Your safe here," She assured her. "Now, the person you wanted to see, I believe you mean Dallas, he's a friendly man-"

"He took me. Austin was right in front of me and he took me! Friendly man my ass!" Ally shouted.

"I know that seemed very frightening, but we were under strict orders and we had to get to you fast," She explained, sitting up straight in her seat.

"He's was there...he was right in front of me," Ally murmured to herself. "I was so close to being in his arms and you took that from me."

"We're doing all we can to find him. We're trying to find everyone, Angelica and Wayne are here too. We also found Penny and Christina nearby in the building," She said and Ally's eyes widened.

"M-My mom's here!" Ally sprung to her feet. "Where!?"

"Follow me," Carrie opened the door and guided her down the corridor. Ally wanted to barge past her and race god knows where to try to find her, but she decided to stay put. Carrie pushed open the door to their right and she saw a hospital bed and Christina was lying on it and Penny was fast asleep in the armchair next to it.

"MOM!" Ally squealed and Penny's eyes shot open. Her eye's widened and she ran from the chair and into her arms. "Oh my god, I missed you so much."

"Me to baby girl," Penny cried and she stroked her hair.

"Is she okay?" Ally asked, pulling away and looking at Christina.

"She's recovering," Carrie interjected. "She'll be up on her feet soon."

"You were with Austin. I saw you before I was taken, where is he mom?" Ally sobbed and Penny reached out and stroked her cheek.

"He told me to go back inside and look after Christina and that he'd be back in a bit, but then your dad's men came and rescued us," She explained.

"I still don't understand what's going on here. Dad, who is he?"

"He's very...very good friends with President Obama and with a lot of leaders, he kept it a secret from me and you, because he didn't want any harm to come to us, but I thought he was having an affair," Penny chuckled. "He laughed at me and told me to get my ass in the car and he brought me here, explaining everything to me. These people respect your dad and would do anything for him. They are his helpers, helping him solve world problems and other things. It's a government base, a very safe one. Your dad will be back in a few months, he's recovering from his injury and then he needs to do some business back in London."

"We aren't in London anymore?"

"No we're back home now. We're not far away from your house," Penny explained. "But, you're safe here. They're all trying to find everyone, they'll be back before you know it."

"ALLY!" Angelia ran through the door and Ally crouched down and she ran into her arms.

"Angelica," Ally whispered and she stood up, and then Wayne walked in. "Hi."

"Are you okay?" Wayne asked.

"I'm fine," Ally replied. "Mike, where did he go?"

"He went with Austin," Penny said.

"That's not good," Ally commented. "What if Mike brings Austin back to his apartment to see you and Angelica and you're not there. He's going to think you were taken again."

"Well if you think they'll be heading back to Mike's apartment, we'll send some people there," Carrie explained and she began typing away on her phone. "We're doing our best to find everyone, because once the Childcatcher finds out what's happening he'll try to move everyone so we can't find them, but there's a lot of men heading off to where everyone is and we'll bring them back and you guys are going to have to stay here for a while. It's safe, military protection and we'll bring the Childcatcher down."

"Okay," Ally muttered.

"Ally, they'll find Austin," Penny squeezed her shoulder and she nodded her head.

"I know," She whispered.

"Benjy," Angelica said, sniffling.

"They'll find Benjy too," Ally assured her.

"How's Christina doing?" Wayne asked.

"She's going to be fine," Penny said.

"Good," Wayne nodded his head and then Angelica wiggled out of Ally's arms and she went over to Wayne and he picked her up. "Oscar and Ribbon are in my room."

"Okay, thank you for looking after them," Ally mumbled.

"No problem."

...

Austin clenched his hands and he stared at the empty apartment. His anger was bubbling to the surface and he was ready to take Mike to the ground. He couldn't believe it. Ally had been right in front of him, and now she's gone. Then, he tried to take off and search for Ally, telling Penny to stay behind, then Mike came with him and when they came back, Penny and Christina were gone.

He didn't understand what was going on. He just couldn't believe he didn't help her. He knew he was to overwhelmed to react quick enough. She was there and then in the blink of an eye she was gone.

Mike had told him they needed to go back to his apartment and get Wayne and Angelica. They'd gone there and guess what, they weren't there. Mike was losing the plot, screaming at men down the phone. Austin wandered over to the couch and sat down. His eyes locked onto the necklace on the coffee table, it was the necklace with 'Ally' on. Austin looked over at Mike and his face tightened.

"Was Ally staying here?" Austin asked, roughly and Mike looked over, sighing, then he put the phone down.

"Yes she was," He replied and Austin picked the necklace up.

"Why would you do that?" He questioned.

"She's carrying my grandchild," He said and Austin glared at him.

"I don't give a fuck. You've tried to kill her before," He retorted.

"I've changed-"

"Shut the fuck up!" Austin snapped.

"I know you're not going to believe me, but Ally does and I promise you I have. I'm not like I was before," He explained.

"Your right I don't believe you," He muttered and he stroked his thumb over her necklace.

"Austin, I'm not planning on going back to how I was before. I'm here for you and Ally-"

"I don't need you," He interrupted.

"Okay, you may not, but Ally does," Mike stood his ground and Austin scoffed.

"Has she said that?"

"You really didn't see her, did you?" Mike raised an eyebrow and Austin narrowed his eyes at him. "You were at the underground in Mexico City. She was there, looking for Angelica and once we found her Ally saw you. She started going crazy, screaming your name, but you couldn't hear her and then you got on the train. She chased after the goddamn train, breaking down at the end of the platform, because she couldn't run anymore. And because she was under the impression that you were being kept prisoner, then she found out you weren't being kept as a prisoner, then why didn't you come back and find her? She thought you didn't love her anymore and I was the one that was there for her!"

"She was in Mexico City?" Austin gasped and Mike nodded. "The Childcatcher told me he had Ally and I had to find her. Penny told me though that she wasn't and that Ally thought I'd been captured."

"That son of a bitch. He's playing games with both of you!" Mike yelled.

"Don't you think I know that!" Austin yelled back.

"We should head back to your house, see if anyone's there," Mike suggested.

"Whatever."

...

"You're Dallas?" Ally asked, raising an eyebrow.

This was definitely the man who tried to rob her and take the diamonds. So, he worked for the government and he'd tried to rob her. She sat down opposite him at the table in a busy canteen. He smirked at her, taking a sip of his drink, but Ally wasn't amused one single bit.

"That's me," He said, leaning back in his chair, winking at her.

"You tried to rob me," She stated.

"That was undercover work. The base needed information on the gang, which meant I had to be one of them and they wanted to rob you," He explained. "I'm not a bad person."

"I'm not sure if I believe you," She retorted.

"Well you should, I'm here to protect you," He leaned forward and she sighed.

"You work for my dad," She mumbled.

"Yes, he's a nice man," He replied and Ally rolled her eyes. "You looked pissed off?"

"I am, my dad lied to me...how could he keep this from me," Ally gestured to the building.

"At least you're reacting better than Mrs Penny. She beat your dad with her purse in front of everyone, I've never laughed so hard in my life," He smiled and Ally smirked.

"That sounds like my mom," Ally remarked.

"A little birdy tells me that your mom has another daughter."

"She does, Christina is, but she isn't my dad's daughter," Ally explained. "It's a complicated story."

"Okay, I won't ask anymore questions," He poked his fork into his food and shoved a mouthful into his mouth.

The chair scraped against the floor next to her and she looked to see it was Carrie. She smiled over at her and Carrie smiled back.

"Good news Ally, they've found Trish," Carrie announced and Ally beamed over at her.

"Really!? Is she okay?" Ally asked frantically.

"She's fine. They're bringing her back now," Carrie assured her.

"Where was she?" Ally questioned.

"In Moscow."

"Moscow," Ally gasped. "Wow."

"This Childcatcher is a bastard," Dallas muttered with a mouthful of food.

"You got that right," Ally retorted. "Can I wait in the lobby for her?"

"Sure, follow me."

...

Austin stepped into the cold house. It was dark, freezing and quiet. The place looked like something from a horror film, he couldn't believe this place was once full of happiness and joy. He stared up at the chandelier and sighed. Mike tried the light switch, but it wouldn't work. Austin walked up the stairs, his hands brushing off the dust on the banister.

He walked down the corridor and he looked to his right and saw Trish's bedroom door wide open. The curtains, which led to the balcony, were blowing around and Austin stepped inside the trashed room. He could see a trail of blood leading to the balcony and then it stopped at the edge. He looked around and sighed. _Things must've been really bad._

Austin walked out and carried on down the corridor. He pushed open the door of their bedroom. It looked untouched. He shut the door and sighed, sliding down it. He put his head in his hands and sunk into the agonizing silence.

This room was filled with so many happy memories, ones which he'd cherish forever. Now, everything was wrong and she was gone. He didn't know what to do, he didn't know where she was now and he had no clue where to start. Everything that could've gone wrong did go wrong.

Austin banged his head against the door, loudly cursing to himself. He never thought he could care about someone so much, but Ally was the only exception. She was going to become his wife, and they're going to have their first baby together. He already felt like he'd let her down, because he hasn't been around through the pregnancy.

Austin's eyes flickered to the photo of them on the bedside table. His hand rested over his mouth and he refused to break eye contact with it. She looked so happy in that picture, he doubt he'll ever get to see that smile ever again.

"Oh, Ally," Austin whispered and he rubbed his eyes with the heels of his hands. "I'm so sorry...this is all my fault."

Austin heard a thud on the other side of the door and he looked to see there was a shadow underneath the door.

"Austin," Mike's voice sounded husky. "I'm sorry...I-I know sorry isn't ever going to be good enough. What I did to you wasn't right and if I could turn back time I would...your mom didn't deserve it. I'm a murderer, I know. Every time I close my eyes I see her face and I hear your screams. If that night haunts me, I cannot begin to imagine what its like for you."

"Sometimes, sorry really isn't good enough," Austin muttered and Mike sighed.

"Could we just try again...not as father and son, but as acquaintances. I wanna' be in my grandchild's life, I want to be in yours and Ally's. I'm not asking for a father-son relationship, I'm just asking if we can be civil towards one another." Mike admitted and Austin buried his hands in his hair.

"I don't know," He mumbled.

"You don't have to decide now...just think about it please."

"Okay," He murmured.

"I'm so glad you're nothing like me...you've got everything from your mom and I'm glad," He explained.

"I'm glad too," Austin replied and Mike laughed. Austin sniffled and he stared back at the photograph of him and Ally. "Are we gonna' find her."

"Yeah, we will...Austin will you come on out, because I think there's someone here to see you."

...

Ally sat down on one of the leather couches in the lobby, thousands of people seemed to be rushing around and she felt like she didn't belong here, but everyone smiled at her. Oscar began to lick her face and Ally chuckled, snuggling him.

"I missed you," She cooed and Oscar barked excitedly and she laughed. "I guess that means you missed me too."

Ally looked around and she saw Dallas talking to Carrie at her desk and they were both whispering to one another. She wondered what they were talking about, but she knew it was none of her business.

She was waiting for Trish to return, but she knew that it was going to take forever for her to return, but she'd sleep on the couch. She wanted to be here as soon as she get's back, because Ally missed her.

She decided to make herself comfortable and kicked off her shoes and tucked her feet underneath her. No one looked at her any differently and they continued to smile at her. She was shocked about the discovery about her dad, but in a way she understood why he had to keep it from her until now, but she was glad that she was safe here. She had military protection and she was safe and sound here.

Oscar began barking and a few heads turned in their direction. She sighed and slipped her boots back on. She got up off the couch and walked across the lobby. She walked down the corridor and then she noticed that everyone had stopped and was whispering under their breath.

Ally looked around and she walked back around the corner and stood at the back of the crowd. Oscar began barking and Ally put him down and he raced down the corridor away from her. She gulped, trying to look over the heads of people.

Her heart began to beat faster in her chest. This time she wasn't going to get taken. His blond hair and his familiar brown eyes were what stood out to her. He was wearing a long black coat, his eyes blood-shot and he was covered in dirt and cuts.

Ally slowly made her way through the crowd of people, hoping that when she made it out, he was still going to be there. Her mind was yelling at her to run, but her heart was whispering, "One step at a time."

She finally made it to the front of the crowd and she closed her eyes and took in a sharp breath, taking a step away from the crowd, so she'd be noticed.

"Ally," His husky voice whispered and she opened her eyes and released a staggering breath, her eyes slowly made their way to meet his.

There he was.

"Austin," She whimpered, her bottom lip beginning to quiver. It was then her mind took over, screaming "RUN!" But, she couldn't everyone's eyes were burning into her skull. This was meant to be a private moment and intimate one. She took a step back and Austin's eyes widened. She looked over her shoulder at the corridor and back at Austin. She nodded her head confirming her next actions out loud.

Ally turned around and pushed through the crowd of people and she ran down the corridor. She could hear Austin's thundering footsteps behind her and she smiled to herself. She pushed open the door to her bedroom and she left it wide open, and she stood still in the center of the room. Her chest heaved for air and she stared at the wall in front of her.

The thundering footsteps came to a stop and the door slammed shut. She turned around to face him and he looked at her with a horrific expression on his face. He looked hurt and offended by the way she'd just run away like that. His hands were clenched at his sides and his face tightened. He was clearly pissed off, extremely pissed off.

Here it was more private, here she could do whatever she wanted.

Austin opened his mouth ready to scream at her, but she rushed forwards and crashed her lips against his. He responded instantly and wrapped one arm around her waist and the other wrapped around her shoulders, with his hand buried in the back of her hair.

Ally pulled on his hair and molded her body against his. She delved her tongue into his mouth and their tongues met like fire on fire, it added more heat to the moment and Ally moaned into his mouth. Austin's arm tightened around her waist, and grinded his hips against hers. Her small bump wasn't a problem and all Ally want to do right now was make love to him.

Austin walked her backwards and she felt the backs of her knees, connect with the bed. She stumbled a little, but Austin's firm hold held her up straight. She pulled away from him and she felt her tears beginning to fall, uncontrollably down her face. She looked up into his deep brown eyes and smiled.

"I missed you," She whispered. "I love you so much, I swear I almost died when you left...please don't ever leave me again, please I'm begging you I can't deal with not having you around, you're my everything Austin. I can't be without you."

Austin wiped away her tears with his thumbs and he smirked down at her.

"I wouldn't dream of it," He whispered and he lent down and crashed his lips against hers once more.

Austin gently lowered her down onto the bed and Ally knew that it was going to be quick, but it would be the most passionate thing ever. Austin parted her legs with his knee and he towered over her, never bringing his lips away from hers.

Ally felt her heading spinning, everything was happening so fast, but she didn't care. She needed him now, more than ever before. She'd missed his touch, and his kiss for so long and now here he was, doing what he did best.

Austin kissed the corner of her mouth and then placed heated kisses along her jawline and when he reached her neck he sucked at the skin, flicking his tongue against the flustered skin there. His other hand stroked her thigh, slowly grazing his fingertips against her skin. His fingers nudged against her top and they slipped underneath, wanting to explore more.

Austin cupped her right breast over her bra and she moaned from his touch, having not experienced this sensation, in what felt like a lifetime ago. She pushed her body harder against his hand and she pushed him away slightly and quickly pulled her top over her head and tossed it to the floor.

Before Ally could reached down to take off her bra, Austin already had it undone and was pushing it down her arms. The urgency was clear in his eyes and Ally didn't mind. He pushed her further into the bed and he brought his mouth down to her nipple. He flicked his tongue against her nipple and she groaned in pleasure, biting her bottom lip.

"Austin please...I want you now," She breathed out heavily and he smiled looking up at her through heavy eyelids.

Austin kissed a trail away from her breasts and back up her neck. His lips hovered over hers and their hot breaths plastered on each others lips. Ally started contently into his eyes, heated passion burning deep inside her.

"Kiss me," Ally whispered and Austin gently pressed his lips against her bright red ones.

This kiss was soft and gently, not like the rough one they'd just shared a few moments ago. Austin brought his hands up to her face and cupped her cheeks. Every ounce of love towards one another could be felt in this single kiss and Ally felt her heart melt in her chest.

Austin pulled away and he pulled off his coat and removed his top, throwing it to the ground. He rested his hands next to her head, towering over her. He gazed into her eyes, taking in her beautiful features.

"You're the most beautiful girl in the world," He whispered and she blushed. "I'm so sorry."

"For what?" Ally asked.

"For not finding you quick enough," He responded and she smiled.

"You ready Moon?" She announced.

"Ally?" He raised a quizzing eyebrow at her.

"I've been dreaming about this for months now," She brought her hand down to the buckle of his belt and she undid it swiftly. Austin chuckled and he buried his face into her neck and kissed her pulse. "Make love to me, Austin," She whispered, ghostly next to his ear. Austin growled in response and he hooked his fingers around the top of her trousers, he tore them from her legs, exposing them to him.

In a rush, Ally pushed Austin's trousers down and he kicked them away and onto the floor. Ally hooked her legs around his hips and she pulled him down against her. He crashed his lips against hers and he breathed heavy into the kiss. His hands began to stroke her sides and then his fingers found her panties and in one quick movement he tore them from her body and soon after he removed his boxers.

He sprung free ready for her. Austin pulled away from their kiss wanting to look into her beautiful eyes. He hovered over her entrance and she groaned out in frustration, burying her face into his neck.

"What do you want," Austin growled.

"I want you inside of me, now," She growled back and he smirked.

In one swift motion, he pushed himself deep inside of her and her head rolled back and she bit down hard on her bottom lip. Her fingers curled against the skin of his shoulders. Austin grunted loudly and he gripped onto to her hips.

Austin began to move inside of her and Ally returned her face to his neck. His fingers dug into her hips and he began to move faster, pumping in and out harder.

"Oh..." She moaned, against his neck and she nibbled on the bare skin there.

Ally felt herself getting closer to the edge and moved her hips in a small circular motion. Austin groaned loudly and he pushed her back into the bed. He wrapped one arm around her waist and grabbed a hold of her hand, lacing his fingers through hers.

"Faster..." She groaned and he began to thrust faster.

Ally felt herself getting closer to the edge and her eyes fluttered closed. She squeezed Austin's hand and her head rolled backwards.

"Austin!" She yelled out and her walls tightened around him and she reached her peak and let herself go around him. Austin thrusts became more erratic and then he gave her hand a hard squeeze and released himself inside of her.

Austin collapsed on top of her and they were both panting for air. Austin rested his head against her chest and his stroked his hand over her stomach. Ally stared up at the ceiling in a daze.

He's here.

She still couldn't believe it. She inhaled his scent and then Austin sat up and grabbed the sheet from the foot of the bed and pulled it over them. Ally backed herself into his chest and he wrapped his arm around her stomach and buried his face into her neck, placing a light kiss there.

"I love you," He whispered and she smiled grabbing the hand, which was on her stomach, and giving it a squeeze.

"I love you too."

* * *

><p><strong>AN: YAY! They're back together! I thought you all deserved this, I feel bad for last chapter, but I think this was the best it could be! Thoughts?<br>Thank you for all your reviews last chapter, I'd love to hear more from you guys.  
><strong>

**CookiesForMyTummy,x**


	9. Chapter 9

Chapter 9: I Don't Care.

The sound from the monitor was music to their ears. Austin was holding onto her hand and sitting on the chair next to the bed. The doctor was observing the picture on the screen and she moved the device on her stomach. Ally looked over at Austin and smiled, he returned it, kissing the back of her hand.

It was the day after their reunion and morning had just risen. They were here to find out the sex of their baby and this was the first scan they'd been to together and this was only Ally's second time, because she'd skipped the others not wanting to do it without Austin.

"You're quite big, I'd say you're around twenty-four weeks," The doctor said, she slid on her chair and gazed at the monitor. "Oh."

"Is something wrong?" Ally asked.

"No nothing's wrong," She looked back at the monitor and back at Ally's stomach. "No wonder you're so big, your having twins."

Austin let go of her hand and it landed on the bed with a thump. Ally stared blankly at the doctor and she chuckled.

"I'm guessing that wasn't the news you were hoping for," The doctor grabbed the device and began moving it on her stomach again.

"N-No it's not that...twins?" Ally questioned, thinking the doctor was joking.

"It's hard to tell with the sex of twins, but from what I can see it's a boy and a girl," She explained.

"Both...boy and girl," Ally stared at the doctor with teary eyes and she smiled, flicking off the monitor.

"I'll give you two a minute," She got up from her chair and walked out of the room. Ally stared at the brown door and she let her tears fall.

Austin stared at the black screen of the monitor. His mind was rushing with a thousand things, but he couldn't think of anything to say.

Ally's soft whimpers broke Austin out of his trance with the monitor. He grabbed a hold of her hand and she looked away from the door. She smiled sweetly at him and he kissed her hand.

"Twins," Ally whispered.

"I know," Austin whispered back.

"No wonder why it feels like I'm carrying a sack of bricks in my stomach," Ally said and Austin laughed.

"Twins," Austin sighed. "You really are full of surprises Ally."

"Hey! It takes two to tango," She retorted, then she grabbed a piece of blue tissue paper and wiped the gel from her stomach, and pulled her top down. "Trish should be back soon. I want to go and wait for her."

"Okay, I'll come and wait with you," He said and he helped her off the bed.

"You need to get some rest. I'll be fine," She smiled at him and he frowned.

"I don't want to leave you alone," He said.

"I don't want to leave you, but I won't be far away, just down the corridor in the reception and I'll be safe," Ally assured him.

"Okay, but once I wake up I'm coming to find you," He replied and she nodded.

"I'll be waiting," She got up on her tiptoes and kissed him lightly on the lips. He cupped the sides of her face and she fisted his shirt. They pulled away staring deeply into each others eyes.

"I love you," He whispered.

"I love you too," She kissed him once more and then she stepped away and headed towards the door. "Oh, and think of some names!" She waved goodbye and left the medical room.

Ally stepped out into the busy corridor and she followed the surf of people and found her way to the reception. Carrie was sat behind her desk, tapping a pen against her lip. She smiled over at her and Ally walked over to her, leaning against the desk.

"So, is it a boy or a girl?" Carrie asked.

"Both," Ally replied, grabbing a mint from the small bowl and putting it in her mouth.

"Both, wouldn't you need-Your having twins!" She exclaimed and she nodded. "Wow, congratulations."

"Thank you...Is there any news on Trish?" Ally asked and she smiled.

"Yes, and I have more good news too. Trish is about an hour away and they found Benjy about three hours ago," Ally beamed over at her. "He was being kept in a horrible part of London, he won't be long."

"I'm going to get Angelica," Ally smiled and she pushed herself off the counter and made her way towards her mom's room, where Angelica was staying.

Dallas walked past her in the corridor and he nodded in her direction. He gave Ally the creeps, she assured herself that it was nothing, but her active imagination, was thinking there was more than meets the eye. Though, Ally had reasons to be cautious, some people were dangerous and she didn't want them hurting her or her family.

Ally stood in front of her mom's door and she knocked lightly. She heard a muffled sob and she furrowed her eyebrows and banged on the door harder and the sobs became louder. Ally turned the door handle and pushed the door open.

Angelica was sat on the desk chair and Penny was sat on the bed crying into her hands. Angelica looked over at her and Ally could see small tears threatening to break from her eyes.

"Mom?" Ally stepped inside, shutting the door behind her. "Mom, what's wrong?" Ally walked closer and she took a seat next to her on the bed.

"Your dad isn't come back until next year," Penny cried and Ally's heart dropped in her chest.

"What, why?" Ally questioned.

"Something about very important business, more important than me and you," Penny sobbed.

"He'll be back, won't he?" Ally placed a hand on her shoulder and she took her head out of her hands. "Won't he?"

"I-I don't know, apparently something bad is happening in London and the government there, want to keep it under the radar and its going to take a while for your dad to resolve this..." Penny looked over at Ally with teary eyes and Ally's eyes mirrored hers.

"But, I miss him," Ally said and a tear fell from her eye.

"I miss him too, but we're safe here," Penny grabbed her hand and gave it a squeeze.

Ally sighed and her eyes fluttered over to Angelica, who was swinging her legs backwards and forwards. She looked over and smiled sweetly at her. Ally smiled back and she gave Penny's hand a strong squeeze.

"Angelica, I have some good news," Ally spoke out and Angelica jumped off the chair.

"Uncle Benjy?" Angelica jumped up and down in anticipation.

"Yes," Ally replied and Angelica raced over and hugged her.

"Can we go see him now!" She squealed.

"He's not back yet, but he won't be long," Ally explained. "I'm going to go back and wait for Trish, do you want to come with me?"

"Yes please," Angelica grabbed her hand and pulled her off the bed.

"Mom," Ally looked over her shoulder. "He'll be back before you know it," Penny smiled at her and Ally shut the door behind her and let Angelica drag her down the corridor.

Ally didn't feel at home in this place. She wanted to be back at the house, where everything was fine and calm. She didn't like being around so many people, she liked having the people she loved around her and not all of them were here with her.

Angelica sat down on the couch in the reception and Mike was sat on the couch opposite. Ally took a seat and Mike looked over and he smiled.

"Are you okay?" He asked.

"Fine," She muttered.

"Ally, honestly tell me how you feel?" He pushed and Ally looked at Angelica, who was bouncing up and down in excitement.

"I wanna' leave, but we're safe here," She said.

"It's okay to feel that way, I don't like this place much either, but you gotta do, what you gotta do to survive," Mike explained.

"I never did ask, how did things go with Austin?" She asked.

"I asked him if we could be acquaintances, I'm not sure if he wants me around...I don't even know what I'm doing here. The Childcatcher isn't after me, he's after you lot, I'm not one to stick around where I'm not wanted."

"You've got Christina, you and her were close at one point. I do remember you two plotting to kill me at some point," Ally pointed out.

"Yeah, sorry about that, again," Mike smiled and Ally returned it. "I suppose, but Christina still hasn't woken up yet."

"She'll wake up soon and then you can talk to her...I don't want you to go, if it wasn't for you and Wayne, I wouldn't be here right now. I was a pain in the ass, but you helped me change, told me that all the negative things I was saying were wrong and I'm grateful for that."

"You needed my help, but Austin's my son and if looks could kill, I'd be dead," Mike replied.

"What you did to Austin...It's mentally scarred him, it's his weakness and it may have happened a long time ago, but he needs time to heal, and I think you just need to take everything one step at a time," Ally explained.

"I suppose your right...who am I kiddin' you always are, thank you," He smiled over at her and she returned it.

"I'm always here to listen, just like you were for me," She assured him.

"I couldn't be more thankful."

"BENJY!" Angelica jumped up on the couch and dived over the back of the couch and she landed on her front, but that didn't seem to stop her, then she stumbled to her feet. Benjy dropped to his knees and Angelica leaped into his arms, wrapping her arms and legs around him.

Ally smiled at the beautiful moment and she got to her feet and walked around the couch and made her way over. Benjy got to his feet, still cradling Angelica in his arms. He held out his left arm and Ally stepped into his side and placed a kiss on his cheek.

"Welcome back," Ally greeted and he smiled.

"I'm glad to be," He returned and Angelica pulled her face out of his neck and she looked at him with fresh tears in her eyes.

"I missed you," She whimpered her bottom lip shaking.

"Sweetheart, I missed you too," Benjy kissed her forehead and Angelica buried her face back into his neck.

"Ally!" Wayne walked into the reception and the doctor from earlier was with him. "Christina's awake."

Ally looked over at Mike, who was straight on his feet. Ally nodded goodbye to Benjy and her and Mike followed Wayne and the doctor. They made their way down the busy corridor and then they came to the room Christina was being kept in.

They stepped inside and Christina was sat up in the bed. Her arm was bandaged up and in a cast. She had stitches on her forehead and cheeks. She looked over and smiled at them. The doctor walked over and began to shine a torch in Christina's eye.

"How's that headache coming along?" She asked and Christina groaned.

"How do you think," She replied and Ally smirked.

"How are you feeling?" Ally asked.

"Alright, I guess," She muttered.

"I'm glad your okay," Ally said and Christina rolled her eyes.

"Don't go all soft on me," She muttered in response. "I'm perfectly fine."

"We were all worried about you," Penny said and Christina's eyes fluttered over to Penny's.

Ally watched the exchange between the pair and she felt sad that the pair couldn't sort out their issues. Ally knew that Penny wanted a relationship with Christina, she's her biological daughter and she never thought she'd get to see her again. Ally knew Christina was stubborn, but sometimes she just needed to drop that guard and let people who care about her, in.

"Mike," Christina said and Mike stepped forward. "Could you guys give us a minute?"

"Sure," Ally said and they turned and left the pair alone in the room.

"Are those two a thing?" Penny asked.

"I dunno," Ally replied.

"Isn't that a bit weird...she did date his son," Penny stated.

"I know, but I'm sure its nothing," Ally assured her. "Benjy's back."

"Really, is Angelica with him?" She asked and Ally nodded her head.

"Yeah, I'm gonna' check on Austin," Ally said and she walked down the corridor. She made her way deeper into the building, until she came to their room. She opened the door slowly, thinking he would be asleep, but he was sat on the bed shirtless, staring up at the ceiling.

Ally stepped inside and shut the door behind her. Austin looked over and smiled. She slipped off her boots and got into the bed next to him and wrapped herself around him.

"Is Trish back yet?" He asked.

"No, but Benjy is," Ally said.

"Good," Austin replied.

They fell into a comfortable silence and Ally embraced it. She inhaled his scent and placed a kiss on his chest. She was just glad to be back in his arms again, she hated being apart from him and she never wanted it to happen again.

Ally wanted this all to blow over. She wanted the Childcatcher to disappear and for everything to be fine and safe. She felt Austin stiffen underneath her and she pulled her head off his chest and looked up at him. He sat up and urged her to do it as well.

"What's wrong?" She asked.

"I need to tell you something...promise me you won't freak out," He said.

"I won't, tell me?"

"The Childcatcher...How do I say this...god...you know the Childcatcher," Austin managed to say and Ally's eyes widened.

"I-I what?" She stammered. He reached into his pocket and pulled out a picture, he handed it to her and she unfolded it. "Rick...this is my Uncle Rick, he's been missing for fifteen years."

"Ally, he's the Childcatcher."

"M-My Uncle's the Childcatcher," Ally murmured. "No...That's not possible."

"It's true, I'm not making it up, he's the person I met up with to do deals," He explained.

"B-But, I don't want it to be him...Why has it got to be him," She cried.

"Ally, I'm sorry," He reached out and cupped her cheek, brushing away her tears.

"Why him..." Ally cried and Austin pulled her against his chest. "I have to tell my mom...my dad...my dad, that's his brother, does he know? Has he been keeping this from me," Ally pulled herself away from him and got up off the bed. Austin reached out and grabbed her arm. "I need to find out if he knows-"

"Ally, please just sit down," He pulled on her arm gently and she sat back down on the bed.

"Why does everything bad have to happen to me," She sobbed and her head fell against his shoulder. He wrapped his arms around her, squeezing her tight.

"Ally, I'm sorry that you feel that way," He kissed her on the head. "I wish I could make it all go away."

"You can't...that's why we need to make it go away. I'm sick of hanging around and waiting for everyone to do things for me...I want this to be finished. I want our family back and I want the Childcatcher back. I don't CARE if he's my Uncle, blood relation be damned, because I want everyone to feel safe and I myself want to feel safe and you guys are way more important to me, than him and I don't care what anyone has to say about that. We're ending this, I want it done NOW!"

* * *

><p><strong>AN: Sorry about the delay of this chapter! I hope you enjoyed it though. It was just a filler chapter, before, you know, things go down :) <strong>

**PLEASE READ: I'm not going to be updating for two weeks, not because I'm giving up on you guys, but just because I need to revise for my exams and once that's over. I'm back to this and updating regularly. So thank you guys for all your support and reviews. I will see you in two weeks :)**

**CookiesForMyTummy,x**


End file.
